Admirador Secreto
by Mapple Syrup
Summary: ¿Qué más romántico que una nota para lograr algún acercamiento con la persona que te gusta? Eso sí, hay que fijarse bien en lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, no vaya a ser quei el amor de tu vida esté más cerca de lo que pensabas. Ingenuo amor de un chico popular.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, me animo a subir por primera vez una historia y de verdad no tengo idea de cómo shit se hace ésto, ni eso de las letras xd, so, cualquier cosa avísenme, que es probable que se me pase algo c: Espero que les guste, y cualquier duda, sugerencia o aporte dejen un mensajillo (:

* Como todos saben, Hetalia no es mío, créditos son del Creador Himaruya, ámenlo a él 3

* * *

Miró la nota una vez más, nervioso. ¡No se le ocurría ningún nombre! ¿Cómo iba a ser secreto si no se le ocurría ninguna identidad secreta?... Retomó la idea de simplemente firmar como "Tu Admirador Secreto" o "Anónimo", pero es que la idea de _Él_ llamándole por algún nombre especial ¿algún apodo tal vez? Le era tan… tan romántica ~

Porque sí, aquel chico guapo, popular, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, rubio y de ojos azules en el fondo, fondo de su corazoncito lleno de grasa y comida chatarra, era un romántico. Y todo por Él, su amor platónico, el presidente estudiantil: Arthur Kirkland. Exacto, ese simple chico de ojos verdes, el que tenía unas cejas grandes y un carácter de mierda, tenía a Jones sumido en una espesa nube rosa, llena de brillitos y corazones homosexuales que se movían al compás de un ritmo cursi. Jones soltó un suspiro enamorado, imaginándolo todo; Arthur llegando enfadado a su locker, abriéndolo sin ganas y encontrándose con su nota. Su carita sonrojándose poco a poco, a la vez que leía su contenido, y al final, soltando un suspiro soñador, tratando de imaginar quién podría ser el chico misterioso. Imaginaba los pensamientos de Arthur, creando imágenes de un hombre sexy y varonil (él) con un antifaz, tomándolo de su mano y llevándoselo, fantaseando con ello todo el día y suspirando en su nombre…

Suspiró una vez más. Volviendo a la nota nuevamente. ¿Cómo firmar? Estiró una de las arrugadas notas fallidas y comenzó a anotar…

-Tu Admirador Secreto; Anónimo… ¿Qué más? ¿Ronald McDonald? Ronald podría ser… ¡O Fredo! Nunca nadie sabría que era él, ¿aunque quizás debería dejárselo fácil? ….

Su hermano Matt entró repentinamente a su cuarto (en realidad llevaba más de 15 minutos golpeando sin que el otro lo escuchara) y el mayor de los gemelos se abalanzó sobre su escritorio, cubriendo la nota con su cuerpo

-¡Mattie! ¡Me asustaste! ¡¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?! –exclamó el yankee alterado. Odiaría que su hermano lo descubriera en sus homosexuales andanzas- ¡Si toqué! –se defendió quedamente en de cabello ondulado- Llevo un buen rato haciéndolo y tú no escuchas… Mamá salió hace un momento, y yo iré a comprar un regalo con un amigo. Te dejé algo de comer en el microondas – se despidió sonriendo, para luego dejar a solas a su hermano con su terrible dilema.

Suspiró, ¿por qué no podía simplemente ir a confesarse a Arthur? Sería tan fácil si al menos pudiera acercarse y hablarle como hacía con todo el mundo. Suspiró y guardó la nota. Ya se le ocurriría un nombre híper mega re-contra muy genial y heroico para firmar, por el momento se conformaría con haber terminado la nota.

-x-

Matthew salió y dejó la puerta de su casa cerrada, Alfred llevaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto y estaba seguro de que podrían entrar a su casa con un auto, llevarse todo, disparar y darse instrucciones de ladrones a gritos y su hermano ni se enteraría, por lo que prefirió simplemente hacer como si no hubiera nadie en casa. Ya bajaría Alfred cuando tuviera hambre. Una vez cerrado todo se dirigió donde el rubio que lo esperaba en la vereda.

-Creí que estaba tu gemelo en casa… -dijo el mayor al verlo poner llave a todo y apagar las luces.

-Sí, es que está en su cuarto haciendo no sé qué cosa, y ha estado muy concentrado en ello todo el día… Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Claro –el ojiverde sonrió sutilmente, encaminándose con el de lentes al centro comercial.

Estúpido hermano mayor suyo que lo mandaba a comprar regalos para los gemelos, ¿no podría al menos anotarlo en la tarjeta como presente de los dos? Maldijo su suerte, aunque siempre con la idea de poner "Arthur" junto al nombre del mayor. Algún mínimo reconocimiento ¿no?

* * *

Como dije, mi primera historia en internet (sí, es mi primera vez :$$) así que cualquier cosa, review. Y como de verdad no soy para nada creativa, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de dejarme sugerencias para la firma de Alfie? Si quieren agregar algo en especial (parejas, escenas, etc) veré qué puedo hacer al respecto. Eso, gracias, y que tengan un bonito día :DD

PD. No soy la clase de persona que pueda comprometerse a actualizar cierto día en específico, pero trabajo relativamente bien bajo presión, si me demoro mucho siéntanse libres de reclamar xd.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola (: Gracias a la gente linda que me dejó review y me dió follow, las amo (L), así que me motivé y les dejo aquí el segundo capítulo, espero no decepcionarlas.

**Bueno, como sabes, los créditos a quienes correspondan c:

* * *

Alfred F. Jones era un chico impaciente. Muy impaciente. Demasiado impaciente. Por lo que ya no pudo esperar más y puso lo primero que se le había ocurrido: Tu Admirador Secreto.

Sí, creativo, original y muy descriptivo sobre su persona. O tal vez no, pero de verdad era lo mejor, no se imaginaba a su Arthur llamándolo "Héroe Hamburguesa" o "Anon Hero", así que optó por lo más simple, y que Arthur le buscara un apodo cariñoso cuando se enamorara de sus bellas palabras.

Oh sí, su ojiverde caería rendido a sus pies una vez que leyera su carta, y Alfred no podía esperar a ver a su amado suspirando por los pasillos (como él mismo hacía cuando iba a buscarlo o acababa de verlo), así que firmó, dobló y guardó su carta

Suspiró nervioso. Estaba escondido en el pasillo con el sobre guardado en su chaqueta, la cual cubría como si llevase algo sagrado en ella. Miró a ambos lados, hacía media hora había terminado el primer receso y el pasillo estaba desierto, por lo que se aventuró hasta su objetivo y metió su carta por los agujeros del locker indicado tras asegurarse de que la pequeña marca en el casillero de Arthur se encontraba en su lugar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, comenzaba a arrepentirse, ¿y si a Arthie no le gustaban las cartas? El yankee comenzó a hiperventilar. No, no podía dudar ahora, ya la había dejado y no podía sacarla, Arthur inevitablemente la encontraría, por lo que volvió a su salón hecho un manojo de nervios e intentó dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿Estás bien Al? – preguntó su preocupado hermano. Alfred llevaba ya tres días extraño. Muy extraño.- No te preocupes Mattie, estoy bien- Le sonrió con su sonrisa más brillante. Como si fuera a engañar a su propio gemelo, el cual lo dejó pasar con un simple- Vale, haré como que te creo, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, _cualquiera_, me dices ¿D'accord? - Sí Mattie, como tú digas.

El día pasó lento y tortuoso para el héroe, estaba ansioso por saber qué podría estar pensando Arthur, ¿ya habría leído su carta? ¿Le habrá gustado? ¿Se lo estaría imaginando? ¿Estaría enamorado ya de él? Y su agitación empeoró cuando lo vio caminar por el pasillo, apenas unos metros delante de él, con la carta sobresaliendo de la agenda que siempre llevaba en la mano.

Suspiró, alertando aún más a su pobre hermano, pero bueno, ya llegaría el momento en que conocería la opinión de Arthur respecto a sus románticos sentimientos.

-x-

_Mi mui qerido arthur:_

_Se que tu no saves qien soi, pero yo si se qien eres tu. Eres la cosa mas linda qe e visto en mi bida. Mas lindo que mi nueba consola. Qe el god of war y macdonal juntos. Cuando te miro es como si el mundo fuera de caramelos y asta me duele la muela con tu dulsura, y tu sonrisa es tan fresca y mas dulse qe cualqier cocacola_

_Me gustan tus ojos y me gustaria que solo me miraras a mi, qiero ser tu eroe y como mario estar siempre dispuesto a salbar a mi prinsesa, aunque tu no eres una prinsesa… pero si eres lindo, aunqe tus sejas sean como de peluche ya me acostunvre a verlas porqe te miro todoel dia y todos los dias porqe me gustas mucho ¡Espero qe algun dia jugemos al gta juntos! Nos dibertiriamos juntos y te aria reir sienpre._

_Te qiero Arthur, y si nesesitas algo, aqi tienes a tu eroe para alludarte _

_ Xoxo _

_ Tu admirador secreto"_

-¿…Qué mierda es esto? – Leía el británico, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al respecto, mientras el francés reía a carcajada limpia a su lado.

Había tenido una mañana horrible. Desde llegar tarde por culpa de su puto hermano que se robó su despertador (y todo porque había puesto su nombre al regalo ¡Era lo justo! Había aportado dinero y lo había comprado) hasta que el imbécil del francés a su lado lo había acompañado todo el  día, según él porque no le había dado el suficiente amour ~ aquella semana y estaba demasiado amargado.

Y ahora encontraba esa estúpida carta. Porque sí, era estúpida ¿"_aunque tus cejas sean como de peluche_"? Por favor, ¿en qué extraño mundo paralelo le dices eso a alguien que te gusta? Sin contar esas horripilantes faltas ortográficas ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que escribiera tan, pero tan mal en su colegio? Sin contar la letra inteligible con que estaba escrita, era más fácil descifrar unos jeroglíficos que _eso_ que estaba ahí.

-Oh mon amour ~ Parece que alguien tiene un enamorado muy creativo –volvió a reír y Arthur sólo pudo gruñ menos tenía a alguien que se diera el tiempo de hacer eso para él ¿Era algo no?

...Aunque bueno, debía admitir que se había ilusionado cuando halló el sobre lleno de corazones en su locker ¿Quién lo habría dejado?

...

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva, duda o comentarios, you know, review ;) Disculpen las faltas de ortografía (tanto las de Alfred como las mías) y espero que no les hayan sangrado demasiado los ojos con la carta xd

Nos leemos, que tengan un lindo día y las mejores vibras navideñas para las que se pasaron por aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo (: ¿saben? Tengo como un millón de fanfics amontonados en cuadernos, trozos anotados en agendas y uno en desarrollo y medio pasado a word, pero es primera vez que estoy tan inspirada para algo xd No sé si es porque lo hice en capítulos cortos, porque la trama es fácil, porque estoy desocupada o porque lo publiqué, pero bueno, parece que estoy actualizando muy seguido, tendré que controlarme xd

No importa, ayer tuve un paseo terrible 'e fome con mi mami y mi hermana así que pasé toda la tarde pensando en ésto y hoy día en la mañana escribí ésto y un pedazo del sgte C: Así que vamos a tomarlo como actualización navideña, ya que no tengo un oneshot como otras autoras

** Como siempre, créditos a quienes corresponda

* * *

No había moros en la costa.

Alfred se acercó sigilosamente a la oficina del Presidente Estudiantil y tocó la puerta, nervioso. Nada, nadie respondió del otro lado, por lo que –tras mirar a su alrededor- entró a hurtadillas.

Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba ¡estaba en el lugar de Arthur! Sonriendo, se acercó al escritorio para inspeccionarlo con curiosidad. Un portalápices de acero con reloj, un calendario simple, un montón de esas notas de colores para pegar, corchetes, clips, elásticos y muchos, muchos, muchos documentos y papeles. Con razón nunca lo había visto a la salida ¿A qué hora se iba a su casa? Se puso a leer lo que decía en los primeros papeles cuando, de pronto, la vio: La bufanda de Arthur.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, la tomó con cuidado, como si fuera la cosa más valiosa y delicada sobre la faz de la Tierra, y la acercó a su nariz. Wow ¡Olía maravilloso! Su perfume era masculino, pero suave, además tenía otro aroma, como a bosque y fruta. Pero lo que más le extrañó al americano fue percibir un leve, casi desvanecido, olor a tabaco. ¿Arthur fumaba? No lo creía, es decir, siempre estaba en la biblioteca o en esa oficina llena de papeles. Dejó el pequeño presente envuelto en papel de Superman que le llevaba sobre la silla y volvió a oler la bufanda. Apenas se sentía, pero el olor a cigarrillo seguía allí. Que extraño ¿le habría prestado su bufanda a alguien?

Estaba tranquilamente imaginando a _Su_ Arthur abrigando cariñosamente a otro –y odiando a esa persona- cuando escuchó la conocida voz de su amado en el pasillo. Oops. Dejó la bufanda sobre la silla y se escondió detrás de un estante. Apenas cabía, pero no había ningún otro lugar y era una emergencia. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar al protagonista de sus sueños y al imbécil que siempre estaba con él.

-… Pero mon amour ~ Has estado aquí encerrado toda la semana, me tienes muy descuidado. Me siento abandonadito ~ -el de ojos azules abrazó al más bajo por la cintura con un puchero en los labios, haciendo hervir de celos la sangre americana. Arthur golpeó las manos que lo rodeaban

-Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, Frog. Vaya a saber Dios donde las tenías antes. Y honestamente, me importa una mierda cómo te sientas, si estás tan urgido pues búscate a una de tus perras y ya, no estoy para tus estupideces –respondió el británico mientas dejaba algunos papeles de su escritorio en un estante para remplazarlos por los que llevaba en sus manos- Además, ya tengo planes para el fin de semana- Levantó su bufanda del asiento para sentarse, encontrándose con un montón de papel de regalo abultado y amarrado sobre algo, con una pequeña tarjeta pegada arriba. Se sonrojó y lo cubrió de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas tanto? ¿Acaso te vas a ver con otro? ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso lo hace mejor que yo? ¡Me quieres cambiar! ¿Es eso verdad? ¡Me quieres cambiar! – preguntó el francés dramáticamente. Arthur sólo lo miró con una ceja alzada y lo botó de su oficina mientras Francis le gritaba que lo amaba y que nadie lo tocaría como él.

Suspiró agotado y volvió a su asiento para comenzar a trabajar, por mientras dejaría el regalo sobre su escritorio y ya lo abriría más tarde.

Alfred salió de su escondite tres horas después, todo acalambrado y con la moral por los suelos.

Arthur acababa de irse tras terminar con sus labores diarias y no había ni tocado su regalo, salvo para sentarse y llevárselo. Suspiró decepcionado. Él esperaba que lo abriera y que se emocionara, además ¿Qué tenía Arthur con el franchute ese? Le tomaba de la cintura, le reclamaba tiempo, ¡le decía que lo amaba! … Y su ojiverde había escondido su regalo de él. ¿Serían novios acaso? Nunca los había visto de la mano ni nada, pero estaban siempre juntos.

Suspiró. Averiguaría bien eso y luego vería qué hacer.

-x-

Apenas Arthur llegó a su casa corrió a su cuarto, entusiasmado. Había estado 3 horas ¡3! Sin mirar el regalo, tragándose las ganas de abrirlo, y ya no se podía aguantar. Lo sacó de debajo de su abrigo –lo había escondido para que sus hermanos no lo vieran- y lo observó con detención.

Parecía que habían tomado cualquier papel arrugado, puesto el regalo en medio, enrollado para que no se viera y embalado en cinta adhesiva ¿Cómo se suponía que lo abriera? Miró la tarjeta, era pequeña y tenía los mismos corazones de deformes que la carta. Sonrió y la abrió entusiasmado.

_"Qerido arthur: espero que te alla gustado mi carta la ise con todo mi amor para ti. tanvien espero qe te guste mi regalo, y qe lo uses arto porqe se qe te gusta. Te qiero mucho. Xoxo. Tu admirador secreto."_

Bueno, seguía escribiendo feo y mal, pero era tierno, y en el fondo era muy lindo de su parte…

… De acuerdo, nunca nadie sabría que había pensado eso, lo juraba como que se llamaba Arthur Kirkland, Presidente Estudiantil y cantante en potencia.

Buscó la navaja que le había confiscado a Scott cuando estaba borracho y procedió a romper el envoltorio. Era una agenda de Harry Potter. ¿Cómo sabía que le gustaba Harry Potter?... ¿Cómo sabía que necesitaba otra agenda?

Bueno, al menos ya no tendría que ir a la librería a comprar una. Y aunque no quisiera, debía admitir que le encantaba su libreta nueva. ¿Quién se la habría dejado?

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy (: Está cortito, pero vamos cada vez con más palabras ¿Alguien lo había notado? Espero que les haya gustado y no estarlas hostigando demasiado. Ya saben, cualquier cosa review, e intentaré esperar más para la próxima actualización xd

Feliz Navidad para todos, que tengan regalos bonitos y útiles, y un hogar lleno de amor para estas fiestas.

Buenas vibras, las amo (L)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo (: Antes que nada, decir que he estado muchos días pegada en este capítulo, no me salía (de hecho no me salió), pero tenía que escribir algo para seguir, así que aquí les traigo esta _cosa_ que me salió.

No es lo que se dice un texto prodigioso y ni siquiera está del todo editado porque me dio la ira, pero aquí está. Prometo esforzarme más para la próxima (:

**Lo de siempre, sólo la trama es mía, personajes, películas y redes sociales mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones estaba bien. Feliz, dichoso, sonriente. Porque era un héroe y los héroes no lloran ¿verdad? Y toda esa comida, esos envoltorios de chocolates, papitas, nutella y helado sólo estaban ahí adornando su cuarto, porque él es un héroe, y los héroes nunca tienen depresión. Para nada. No le afectaba que Arthur tuviera a otro, él se encerraba en su cuarto a ver Harry Potter comiendo los dulces favoritos de Arthur y tomando té porque le gustaba, no porque su corazoncito estuviera destrozado y teniendo espasmos moribundos en el suelo ni nada de eso.

Hizo un puchero y a su mente volvió el franchute tomando la cintura de _su_ británico y el olor a tabaco. Arthur abrigando a su novio punk. Arthur abrigando al francés vestido de punk. Arthur dándole besitos al francés vestido de punk y el francés metiéndole mano. ¡Noooooooooo! A la mierda con ser un héroe, Alfred perdió la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se puso a llorar como la nena que era mientras hacía el berrinche de su vida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entras a su madre y hermano, preocupados, encontrando a Alfred sentado en el suelo, rodeado de mugre y mocos, lloriqueando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Alfred! Por Dios cariño, ¿qué te pasó? –su madre se acercó rápidamente a abrazar a su bebé- Al, hermano, por favor cálmate – Matthew comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Hacía días que estaba tan, pero tan diferente, y estaba seguro que esta vez no era otra de las tonterías que se le ocurrían cada cierto tiempo.-

-Mamá, tranquila. Vete ya o perderás el vuelo. Manda saludos al abuelo, yo me encargo – tomó a su madre de los hombros para literalmente echarla del cuarto, a pesar de sus quejas y las constantes miradas de preocupación a Alfred, y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Observó a su igual y suspiró- Bien Al, dime por favor ¿qué te pasa?

-¡No es nada! – el otro suspiró, de nuevo - ¿Cómo que nada? Pasaste todo el fin de semana pasado en tu cuarto, el lunes estabas rarísimo, de pronto sales sin decirle nada a nadie y te encierras de nuevo a hacer quizás qué cosa con cinta adhesiva y una cuchi… ¿te estás cortando? - tomó las muñecas de su gemelo para inspeccionarlas personalmente

-¡Claro que no! – "¿Y entonces?" – No es nada Mattie ¡En serio! –su hermano lo tomó de los hombros y se acercó, chocando sus frentes para mirarlo a los ojos. Bastó que le dijera que lo solucionarían juntos para que Alfred se rindiera y volviera a lloriquear

-¡Es que es el amor de mi vida! ¡Ymetienemalyleescribíunacart aperonosésilegustóyunregalop eronomequiereporqueestáeseot roynosésiestáconesetipoperoy oséqueesetiponoesparaesapers onaquemetienelocoyestanlindo ytanbuenapersonaynoselomerec eynoséquéhacer! – el de cabello ondulado lo miró como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la cabeza, apenas había entendido un par de palabras de lo que le había dicho

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo limpiando la cara de Alfred con un pañuelo – Deja ver si entendí. Te gusta alguien –Al asintió - Bien, y hay un tipo… - volvió a asentir con un puchero. Matt sintió el "clic" dentro de su cabeza (*) - ¿está con ese tipo? – se encogió de hombros - ¿No lo sabes? ¿No revisaste en Facebook?

-Sí, o sea, no. Es que ese tipo le escribe, y le da abracitos y…. – "¿Sale con una relación en Facebook?" – No – "¿Entonces?" - ¡Pero es que lo abraza, y le reclama que no sale con él y esas cosas!

-Alfred, hermano mío, mis mejores amigos también me reclaman que no salgo con ellos, pero no tengo una relación con ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – Al dejó de lloriquear y se sonó la nariz "¿Tú crees Mattie?" - ¡Por supuesto! ¿Has hecho algo hasta ahora?

-Le escribí una carta, y le regale una libreta –"¿Y?" – Bueno, vi que tenía la carta en una agenda que siempre usa, y la que le regalé no sé si le gusta… ¡Pero es de Harry Potter! Se supone que debería gustarle – "¿No le has preguntado?"- No sabe que soy yo … - Mattie lo miró sin entender y el yankee se sonrojó a más no poder - Admirador Secreto.

- …. ¡Aawwwww! ¡Que ternura! - Su hermano lo miró como si fuera un cachorro poodle haciendo gracias, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más, por lo que Alfred sólo optó por levantarse y botar sus pañuelos usados

-¿Y qué harás ahora Al?

- No sé, había pensado en dejarle alguna otra nota, o un chocolate – "¿Sabes qué otra cosa le gusta?" – Pues... Harry Potter, los libros, el té, las galletas y siempre está escuchando música cuando nadie mira…

-Bien, entonces hagamos tu heroico plan de conquista con todo eso ¿te parece? –Alfred lo miró fijo. ¿Seguiría así de entusiasmado si sabía que era gay? Bueno, necesitaba su ayuda, ya se lo diría después.

Finalmente lunes, y Alfred estaba considerablemente más calmado. No era el Dios de la Calma, pero al menos había superado su crisis, y todo gracias a Mattie. Sonrió, no sólo lo había ayudado a calmarse y recuperar su confianza en sí mismo, sino que había elaborado todo un boceto de plan para enamorar a su "chica misteriosa", calendario en mano, que básicamente trataba de dejarle cada ciertos días, alternando notas, poemas, chistes y cartas de amor entre regalo y regalo, de modo que su amor recibiera algo lindo sin dejarlo en la ruina, pero que a la vez conociera distintos aspectos de Alfred y se formara una idea de cómo sería conocerlo en persona. Debía reconocer que Mattie era bueno haciendo planes, ya le regalaría un poco de esa miel que le gustaba o lo llevaría al zoológico.

Estaba pensando en ositos polares y pavos reales cuando vio a Arthur aparecer repentinamente por el pasillo… Oh my slenderman, estaba con el franchute ese. Alfred se apoyó en un casillero, tras un extintor –que en realidad no lo tapaba para nada- y se ocultó tras el primer comic que sacó de su mochila, sin notar siquiera que lo tenía al revés, actuando totalmente natural y observando de reojo. De pronto, de forma totalmente inesperada, Arthur y el imbécil se detuvieron justo del otro lado del extintor. Alfred se las ingenió para observar sin ser descubierto.

-No lo entiendo, mon amour ~ -comentó mientras ordenaba su locker para hacer espacio- ¿Por qué tus hermanos estaban ahí?

-Era una puta fiesta, Frog, ¿qué podrían estar haciendo allí? Simplemente coincidimos. Y por cierto, creo que tenemos amigos en común… Lo que no me explico es el asunto del trato ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? – Francis dejó su locker de lado para mirar fijamente a Arthur: "¿me estás pidiendo un concejo? ¿A mí?" – Tienes razón, no se en qué estaba pensando. Esta es la clase de cosas que se conversan con los amigos normales.

-¿Tu amiguito del Club de Lectores? ¿Estás seguro que no están saliendo? Siempre estás hablando de él –dijo con tono suspicaz. A Alfred se le revolvió el estómago ¿Tenía más competencia?

-Sólo es mi amigo –dijo para tranquilidad del yankee- Antonio es un despistado que no sabe dónde está parado, los concejos de Gil son una mierda y tú eres un imbécil. Necesito a alguien cuerdo con quien hablar y Rode es demasiado… serio, amargado y fuera del círculo como para contarle mis cosas. El chico es más simpático… De todos modos ¿a ti qué mierda te importa?

-Tienes razón, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia, ¡pero soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Creí que nos contábamos todo! Y además, ¿qué hay con eso del Admirador Secreto?

-Oh, es eso. No sabía que eras una rana celosa- dijo Arthie en tono malicioso, sonriendo de lado- Bueno, para que te calmes, el chico y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero nunca me he ido de fiesta con él, y no planeo hacerlo tampoco, para eso te tengo… y respecto a lo otro… ¿qué tiene? –"¿Cómo que qué tiene?"- Pues, es sólo alguien que me deja cartas y un regalo… Vale, es extraño ¡Pero es secreto! No tengo una puta idea de quién es, sólo sé que es hombre, le gusta Superman, sabe de mi amor por Harry Potter y escribe realmente mal

-¿Te parece poco? Además, no me habías contado lo del regalo ¿dónde quedó la confianza Arthur? ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? –Arthur rodó los ojos

-No seas melodramático, Frog. Me regaló esto. –le dijo sacando su agenda que traía tras la carpeta- Justo me quedaban como dos hojas de la otra ¡y es Harry Potter! A que es linda –dijo con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo saltar el corazón de Alfred de la emoción ¡A Arthur le había gustado su regalo! Y había sonreído justo como a él le gustaba que hiciera

-Oh mon amour ~ No te veía tan contento desde que te ganaste el cajón turco en vacaciones

-Cierra la boca idiota… Es sólo que… a mis hermanos también les gustó, soy la envidia de todos en casa ¡Es Harry Potter! De todos modos, ¿a ti qué mierda te importa? Deja de hablar tonterías y termina rápido con lo que sea que estés haciendo, los chicos se están haciendo viejos esperándonos – Francis sólo rio y guardó lo que tenía que guardar, para luego dejarse arrastras por el más bajo.

Apenas se fueron Alfred salió de su súper escondite, para luego sacar la nota que traía guardada e ir a dejarla en el locker de Arthur. Estaba feliz de que a Arthur le hubiese gustado se regalo, ¡Y hasta había sonreído tan bonito! Sintió el entusiasmo correr por sus venas. Se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que el tipo era sólo su mejor amigo, ese que estaría en la Friend Zone por siempre, y que Arthur estaba feliz por algo hecho por él. Definitivamente su hermano tenía razón y sólo había exagerado, miró el calendario lleno de apuntes que habían hecho de fin de semana, ¡no podía esperar a seguir su heroico plan de conquista!

-x-

Una nota cayó de su locker cuando lo abrió. Nuevamente esos corazoncitos amorfos, esta vez coloreados y con caritas felices entre medio. Su estómago se revolvió un poco y Arthur se sintió tonto. ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién era! Era patético ponerse tan feliz sólo por una carta y una agenda, él no era así. Suspiró y se limitó a abrirla.

_"Qerido arthur:_

_Espero qe te alla gustado tu regalo, e estado pensando en qe regalarte toda la semana, y estoy super ancioso. mi ermano me dijo qe me iva a ayudar ¿no es genial? el es muy sinpatico, y le encanta alludar a la jente. me dijo que seria vueno qe te contara algo de mi porqe nadie se enamora de algien que no conose, o al menos no de la forma en que qiero qe me qieras, aci qe te contare algo de mi._

_Tengo 16 años, me gustan mucho los comics y los supereroes, me gusta el berano, el elado y tengo un ermano menor (por 5 minutos, pero menor). el fue el qe me dijo qe te ablara de mi, es super intelijente y me ovligo a aser caligrafia toda la semana , aunqe no entiendo mucho porqe. Eso por aora! Ya te segire contando mas despues. Espero qe estes vien, eso. Canvio y fuera._

_Pd. Acavo de berte con la agenda ¡Sonreiste tan vonito! Me alegra muchisimo qe te alla gustado!_

_Tu Admirador Secreto"_

Arthur se sintió avergonzado ¿Había visto su patética reacción a su regalo? ¡Qué pena! Pero bueno, tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse. Al menos podía considerarse como una forma de dar las gracias, ya que no podía hacerlo en persona.

Y aunque le avergonzara saber que lo habían pillado, en el fondo le había gustado encontrar otra nota, además, ahora al menos sabía que iba un curso abajo y que tenía un gemelo. Quién sabe si Mattie lo conocía o algo… Aunque mejor no se lo decía, ya era bastante humillante que Francis le preguntara sobre su "Admirador Secreto". Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo cómo tal.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba esperando saber más de él. En realidad, sólo quería que le siguiera escribiendo. ¿Quién sería?

* * *

Cualquier falta ortográfica no intencional, mis disculpas, no está editado, salvo cuando miraba lo último que escribí para ver cómo seguir ejem xd Dudas, sugerencias, etc, review.

Espero que tengan un bonito año nuevo, cuídense y la mejor de las suertes para quien sea que lea ésto :DDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, primero que nada disculparme, primero por el capítulo mierda que les di la última vez, y segundo porque creo que me demoré un poco más de lo que debía.

No creo mucho en las excusas, pero a mi favor debo decir que para el capítulo 4 estaba de pésimo humor, estaba pasando por unos días negros, y no me dediqué como yo misma me había propuesto. Y bueno, soy de Chile y en estas fechas se dieron los resultados de la PSU, se hicieron las postulaciones y este domingo sabré que será de mi vida en los próximos 5 años, que por cierto definirán mi vida :') Comprenderán que he estado un poco estresada, y por lo mismo mi inspiración se fue por el caño, ejem... Pero bueno, me fui unos días de vacaciones y ahora me siento un poco mejor (: Así que he aquí el quinto capítulo :DDD Saludos a** Naho-chan-23**, porque me cae bien y me recomendó algo útil para atraer a las musas (y funcionó, hasta hace un rato sólo tenía hasta la crisis de pánico, Gracias :D) a **MyobiXHitachiin** y a **neko-chan0423** por dejar review siempre (si me falta alguien, mis diculpas) Y eso xd ya no molesto.

**Aclaraciones:**

Oliver - Gales

Ryan y Bryan - Irlandas.

Pararse la raja/culo: Que se le de en gana (:

* * *

Alfred caminaba felizmente por el pasillo, a paso heroico e irradiando confianza en sí mismo.

Su semana iba a la perfección. Había retomado las prácticas de fútbol después de haberlas olvidado desde el asunto de Arthie y la carta, su lugar en el equipo ya no peligraba, ya que Mattie había dado su examen haciéndose pasar por él y había aprobado, su madre estaba en Nantucket por lo que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, y lo mejor de todo: Su súper genial plan de conquista iba a la perfección ¡Si hasta le sacaba sonrisas a Arthur! Desde aquel día glorioso en que supo que el francés era su amigo y su amor andaba suelto y soltero por la vida todo iba viento en popa.

Primero le había dejado una nota hablándole de sí mismo, luego le había dejado un dibujo de él –aunque al parecer justo ese día Arthie andaba de mal humor, por lo que ese mismo día le dejó un chocolate en su mesa de siempre de la biblioteca, aprovechando que se había levantado a buscar algo, y Arthur había sonreído una vez más ¡Incluso se lo había comido a escondidas de la bibliotecaria! Oh ~ Pero qué maravillosa semana, el héroe no podía dejar de sonreír… Hasta que vio _aquello_.

Se había quedado a hacer un trabajo con Im Young Soo y Sören después de las prácticas, por lo que no salió del colegio hasta 4 horas después de finalizadas las clases. Acababa de despedirse de sus amigos y se disponía a ir a casa cuando lo vio, allí, subiéndose a un maravilloso y reluciente auto negro. ¡No podía ser! ¡Se suponía que estaba soltero! Y lo peor de todo era que el pelirrojo que conducía, aparte de verse rebelde y tener mucho estilo con los lentes de sol que traía ¡Estaba fumando! ¿Sería ese el novio punk que había usado la bufanda de su Arthie? No, no podía ser, Arthur se veía una persona seria y centrada. Aburrida, del tipo que se quedaba en casa todos los fines de semana, jugaba twister en las pijamadas y que su hobbie era escribir historias en alguna página web. Alguien como él no estaría con alguien así de popular y genial…. Aunque él mismo era popular y genial… Holy Shit. Si era por eso, entonces ese tipo le ganaba, pues era claramente mayor.

No podía entrar en pánico de nuevo. Recordó el día en que Matthew lo ayudó a superar el asunto del francés e intentó recordar el ejercicio de respiración que le enseñó su hermano. Apenas logró superar su crisis, corrió a su casa, directamente a conectarse a Facebook para stalkear al inglés –una vez más-

Suspiró aliviado, al parecer no había una sola cosa del pelirrojo ese en el muro de _su_ cejón, por lo que se relajó. Aunque si una persona como Arthur tuviese un novio así, era más que obvio que no lo pondría en ninguna parte, ¿qué clase de padre lo dejaría estar con alguien tan… diferente? Tamborileó sus dedos sobre su teclado, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo su boca, ¿y si lo seguía? Mmm, eso sonaba un poco MUY psicópata…. Y si Arthie lo pillaba probablemente lo querría bien lejos de él. Necesitaba saber un poco más, ¿cómo podía comunicarse con él sin que supiera quién era?

Su cerebro estaba a punto de calcinarse cuando, gracias a Dios, Shiva, Buddha, Alá o quien fuese, llegó su hermano, y fue a su habitación, junto a la suya. Cerró rápidamente el perfil de Arthie y lo llamó a su cuarto -¡Mattie! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! –gritó en su oído mientras lo zarandeaba, para luego proceder a contarle sobre sus nuevas dudas.

Bendito fuese su hermano por sus siempre ingeniosas ideas. ¡Al fin sabría lo que pensaba Arthie sobre él!

-x-

Arthur no estaba teniendo un buen día. Para nada.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza horroroso, su rostro lucía destruido y su cabello definitivamente se encontraba muy cómodo conservando la forma de su almohada. Sin mencionar el humor de mierda que tenía aquel día. Aunque bueno, no podía quejarse, después de todo era su culpa. ¿En qué estaba pensando al aceptar los tratos de sus hermanos?

Oh, claro. Las putas fotos.

Maldecía el momento aquel en que sus hermanos decidieron pasar por el pub justo el día en que tocaba. ¡No había ido en semanas! Últimamente frecuentaba otros bares y locales, pero no. Justamente aquel día aceptó ir allí. Y ahora tenía que cantar con sus hermanos cuando a ellos se les parara su maldito culo. Además ¿era realmente necesario que tocaran un día miércoles? ¿Justo en medio de la semana? ¡Incluso aunque Oliver tenía turno en el hospital y los gemelos tenían examen! Estúpido Scott que no tenía compasión.

Luego de desayunar de mala gana escuchando las peleas de sus padres, soportar las fachas de zombie de sus hermanos y ver como Bryan se caía de cara sobre su desayuno, salió a toda prisa de su casa, iba tarde, por lo que decidió tomar la bicicleta que sólo usaba cuando salía con sus amigos a beber al parque o a guitarrear en casa de Gil.

Cinco minutos antes de la campana. Justo a tiempo para llegar a su sala.

Y como siempre, no podría tener un día tranquilo. Partiendo porque olvidó su cuaderno en el locker, pasando porque el profesor no lo dejara ir a buscarlo, hasta que Francis lo fastidió desde el mismo momento en que puso su trasero en el asiento. Suspiró desanimado. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir tener una familia normal, amigos normales, y un día normal?

Ok, eso no era para nada gracioso. Se había entusiasmado cuando vio aquel papel doblado en su locker, con _esos_ corazones que hacían saltar el suyo un poco más rápido (pero sólo un poco, no crean que alguien como Arthur Kirkland podría ponerse nervioso o entusiasmarse por algo así de tonto), y honestamente había pensado que sería algo lindo que le alegraría el día. Pero no. Era una pésima broma, de muy mal gusto, debía decir. Porque ahí, en esa hoja blanca que debía contener palabras dulces que le subirían el ánimo, se encontraba un dibujo HORRIBLE de él. Deforme, medio gordo y con unas cejas _exageradamente _grandes. Sintió un nudo. Aunque no quisiera, se había sentido mal con aquello. ¿Realmente tenía unas cejas tan feas? ¿Estaba gordo? No encontraba más explicaciones, quizá en realidad nunca tuvo un Admirador Secreto y sólo era un imbécil burlándose de él. Frunció el ceño, en parte ofendido, en parte dolido. Eso si que había sido un golpe bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su autoestima quedara sepultada varios metros bajo tierra.

Pero lo perdonó. No porque aquel día estaba extremadamente sensible, ni porque estaba leyendo un buen libro que lo había hecho sentir mejor. Sino porque mientras había ido por un lápiz para copiar unas citas, _alguien_ –y Arthur sabía muy bien que era _él_- le había dejado una barra de chocolate, con un papel lleno de corazones y una –deforme- carita feliz en el centro, que por cierto le había sacado una sonrisa, no pudo aguantarse y se comió el dulce ahí mismo, por primera vez ignorando las reglas de la biblioteca. Ahora sí se sentía realmente bien. Y todo gracias al Chico de las Notas. No pudo evitar sonreír una vez más, incluso sabiendo que en su oficina le esperaba una pila enorme de papeles.

De acuerdo, eso era inesperado. Bastante inesperado ¡¿Qué mierda hacía Scott ahí?! Nunca en su vida lo había ido a buscar, por lo que se acercó con desconfianza al conocido vehículo de su hermano, y se subió lentamente, como esperando que éste lo masacrara violentamente con un hacha.

Apenas cerró la puerta lo comprendió todo. En el asiento trasero se encontraba su ropa favorita para conciertos. ¿Para qué otra cosa podría haber sido? Hizo tronar su cuello, intentando relajarse un poco antes de que su familia siguiera explotándolo musicalmente. Como si no fuera suficiente con que el Director lo hiciera dejándole toneladas de trabajo. Suspiró agotado.

Pero en fin, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, aún seguía de buen humor por el chocolate que le habían dejado. Había sido un lindo detalle de disculpas, y ya era plenamente consciente del nulo talento para el dibujo que tenía el chico, por lo que había guardado el dibujo de todos modos. ¿Con qué otra cosa saldría ahora?

* * *

Sé que no está tan bueno, pero lo hice con amor (: Sugerencias, dudas, pedidos(?), aportes, you know ;))

Nos leemos, y que tengan un lindo día, personas que me dan follow, fav, o que simplemente están leyendo ésto. Les amo 3 y va con cariño, tengan un lindo día :DD


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! :DDD Estoy feliz feliz feliz! lksjlKJD Quedé en la Universidad que quería! ljsdkh Y bueno, llevó los últimos días entre ver los resultados de la postulación, y luego la matrícula. Son muchísimos papeles D: Pero bueno, ya está todo listo y soy una orgullosa alumna regular de la carrera de Licenciatura en Lengua y Literatura Inglesa de la Universidad de Chile ;))) ¿No es genial? (:

Eso pues xd, he estado algo ocupada estos días, y con un poco de ataque de nervios, pero aquí está. Lo he estado haciendo de a pedacitos, así que tengan compasión que está hecho con todo mi amor para ustedes :DD

**Como siempre, sólo la trama es mía. Personajes y otras cosas, créditos a quienes correspoda.

PD. Un saludo a LadyDaliana, que hizo el dibujillo de Alfred xd, a naho-chan-23, que me deja mensajes drogada y nos damos concejos y a neko-chan0423 que me debe una canción. Te la cobraré hasta el fin de los tiempos mhija ;))

* * *

Alfred lo había buscado todo el día, pero ni rastro de esas cejas sensuales que lo enloquecían. ¿Dónde estaba su Arthie? Ya lo había buscado en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en el baño, en su oficina, e incluso había mirado su horario para esperarlo afuera de su salón.

Pero nada. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Suspiró desanimado, tendría que dejar su plan de acercamiento hasta el lunes, y hacerse a la idea de seguir con la duda durante todo el fin de semana de si estaba soltero o no y si le gustaban sus regalos. Suspiró una vez más, sería un largo fin de semana.

...

Bueno, ya que no encontraba a su Arthie, y realmente no quería pasar sus horas libres sufriendo –como las últimas dos semanas- Alfred decidió salir. Sip, era hora de que el Hero se divirtiera y así tendría algo que contarle a su chico.

Se puso sus mejores pantalones, dejando sobresalir la franja superior de su ropa interior, una polera blanca con estampado que decía "I'm the Hero" con una chaqueta abierta encima. Se calzó sus converse verdes y salió, dispuesto a tener un buen rato con Sören, Im Young Soo y Emma.

¡La sorpresa que se llevó cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo del auto negro! Eso era injusto, finalmente se decidía a distraerse, y cuando lograba dejar de pensar en eso ¡Pum! Allí estaba él, con su cabello rojo y sus cigarrillos, vestido como todo un chico rebelde y hablando con el guardia del pub al que los había llevado Sören como si lo conociera de toda la vida. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Aunque bueno, era un pub, y el tipo tenía cara de frecuentar esos lugares.

Se quedó mirándolo mientras sus dos amigos conversaban animadamente sobre cerveza, hasta que –después de un rato- el tipo cool se despidió del guardiay se fue, caminando a paso seguro a su flamante auto negro, como si el mundo entero le perteneciera, como si la vida le perteneciera, como si la gente le perteneciera, como si su Arthie le perteneciera.

Alfred sacudió su cabeza. No podía seguir así, por lo que puso todas las –pocas- neuronas que tenía en la conversación de sus amigos. Al final no había entendido nada, pero bueno, al menos había logrado distraerse pensando en que debía distraerse…. Era algo ¿no?

...

Ok, había fallado.

Lo intentó todo para distraerse. Salió con su hermano al zoológico como había estado pensando, lo acompañó al mercado a comprar verduras –sí, verduras- luego al supermercado para comprar esencias y cosas raras para los dulces de Mattie, detergente y lavalozas, había ayudado a encerar la casa, había lavado los platos y hecho sus tareas de la escuela ¡Incluso había limpiado su habitación! Ya no había un solo calcetín sucio botado por allí, ni envoltorios de doritos, ni pedazos de pizza debajo de su cama. Mattie lo había mirado raro al comienzo, pero cuando le dijo lo que le ocurría le había ayudado en todo, invitándolo a ver películas, y a comprar todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Pero aun así había fallado, y apenas se descuidaba un segundo, volvía a él la horrible duda sobre la soltería de Arthur. Y nuevamente comenzaba a torturarse.

Hasta que por fin llegó. Glorioso día Lunes.

Y ahí estaba él, caminando con paso seguro, con esa manera tan elegante que tenía. Y ya no importaba nada de lo que había pensado durante los últimos dos días. Arthur y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eso saltaba a la vista… Se pasó la mano por la boca para cerciorarse de que no hubiera baba cayendo de su boca. Uf, justo a tiempo, la comisura de sus labios se encontraba ya un poco húmeda, pero eso no importaba porque Arthur estaba caminando en su dirección.

Oops, tenía que parecer una persona más. Aunque en ningún momento dejó de mirarle mientras pasaba a su lado, después de todo, por ese simple chico de ojos verdes que pasaba tan tranquilo por el pasillo, su fin de semana había sido un verdadero caos.

-x-

Su fin de semana había sido un caos. Un tremendo y confuso caos.

Todo había comenzado el jueves de la semana anterior. Bueno, en realidad el miércoles en que Scott lo había llevado a su primer concierto con sus hermanos. Suspiró agotado. Ojalá hubiese sido solamente eso. Es decir, había sido divertido, no podía negar esa parte, pero agotador, muy, muy agotador.

Ese jueves habían tocado en 5 lugares diferentes, ¡Y hasta las 7 de la mañana! Su hermano los había llevado corriendo de pub en pub toda la puta noche, por lo que, obviamente el viernes no fue a la escuela, por lo que esa misma tarde Scott los había llevado a una fiesta privada en casa de uno de sus amigos idiotas. Y para qué hablar del sábado. Había cantado mínimo hasta las 9 de la mañana, y no había podido ir a su casa hasta eso de las 12. Aunque bueno, eso último lo había decidido solito. ¡Pero se lo merecía!

Y es que de verdad apenas y se acordaba de los conciertos -y del dolor de cabeza claro- ya que los 5 hermanos se lo habían pasado bebiendo todo el fin de semana, entre canción y canción les pasaban una cerveza, un vaso de ron, algo de vodka, y al final sólo tenía fragmentos borrosos de esos días de locura.

Tenía una jaqueca horrible, le dolía el estómago y sentía que lo había atropellado una manada de elefantes mutantes, y ni hablar de su pobre garganta. Su voz no quería salir ¿por culpa de quién? Oh si, del explotador de su hermano.

Pero bueno, no se quejaba del todo, igual lo había pasado increíble, había conocido gente genial y había tenido la juerga de su vida ¿Qué más podía pedir? Con eso se daba por pagado.

Mientras se duchaba el lunes en la mañana intentó hacer un pequeño recuento de lo sucedido durante los últimos días. Los diferentes Pubs, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras sus dedos se movían por las cuerdas de su amadísima guitarra, el alcohol haciéndolo todo aún más confuso, y el sudor en su frente mientras se movía al ritmo de la música electrónica bajo los efectos de luz. Se quedó unos minutos extra en la ducha, sintiendo esa misma sensación que cuando se encontraba bailando, totalmente entregado a la música, que se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez.

Cuando ya se sintió más relajado y sus músculos dejaron de estar tan agarrotados decidió salir. Suspiró cansado, no quería ir al colegio, estaba agotadísimo y sabía que el haber faltado el viernes le pasaría la cuenta al volver a su oficina, que probablemente estaría abarrotada de papeles.

...

_"Mi mui qerido arthur:_

_te escrivo de nuebo para desirte qe tengo una gran duda yo se qe no tienes porqe responderme pero aun aci me gustaria qe pudieras responderme y ablar conmigo tanvien ¿te gustaria? (: lo ago porqe de berdad no puedo soportar una duda del porte de un dinosaurio qe me tiene con trajedia D: No te enoges conmigo, te e dicho lo mucho qe te qiero y le e dado muchas bueltas, y me da mucho miedo qe sea lo qe estoi pensando. Como sea, porfabor no te rias de mi ¿bale?, aqi ba: ¿Tienes nobio? ¿Es el tipo pelirrojo del auto negro jenial? :C _

_¡Porfabor no te enoges por mi pregunta! Es qe de berdad te qiero y nesesito saverlo :c Mi ermano me dio una idea para qe me lo digas, ¿Qe te parese? Mira, puedes dejarme un papel en tu mismo cacillero, agarrado a la parte de afuera con alguna cosa. ¡Luego yo tiro de eso y saco tu respuesta! A que es injenioso. Mi ermano es jenial ¡Es porqe es ermano del eroe! _

_Vueno eso, te qiero Arthur, ¡espero tu respuesta! _

_Atte. Tu Admirador Secreto"_

Miró la nota en sus manos una vez más. ¿Era en serio? ¿Su Admirados Secreto quería comunicarse con él? Se puso nervioso, no había pensado en la parte de que el algún momento entrarían en contacto, y justo ahora que su día era un caos. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Hace cuánto estaría la nota allí? ¿Seguiría el chico por ahí? ¿Lo estaría mirando como la otra vez? Se moriría de vergüenza si volviera a verlo actuar como una nena. O peor, que Francis lo viera así de débil, ya era bastante malo que supiera lo de las notas, y que lo hubiese molestado todo el día con que tenía voz de travesti. Estúpido Frog, ya no podía ni estar afónico tranquilo, sin mencionar a Gil, que estuvo fastidiándolo todo el día para que hablara. Suspiró, tal vez sí sería bueno que se lo comentara a Mattie, después de todo, era el único de sus amigos que no se reía de él.

Por el momento, sacó un pedazo de hoja, y buscó en su locker el hilo y la aguja que tenía desde que sus amigos le rompieron los pantalones mientras estaba en las duchas. Ya guardaría otros después, no tenía otra cosa para sostener la nota que estaba escribiendo para su Chico de las Notas. Se sonrojó. Aún le costaba muchísimo pensar en el sin sentir aquellos murciélagos en la pancita.

Soltó un suspiro ilusionado, se moría de ganas de saber quién era.

-x-

Matthew Williams no podía creerlo. Es decir, era imposible. Sólo debía ser alguna suerte de coincidencia. Una extraña y muy perturbadora coincidencia. Porque su hermano era homofóbico, ¿verdad? Y el hecho de que Arthur estuviera recibiendo notas anónimas –casualmente con faltas de ortografía y mala letra- y que los regalos que le mencionaba fueran justamente los que había enviado Alfred a la chica misteriosa, cuya identidad –por alguna extraña razón- su hermano no quería revelar, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su gemelo, ¿verdad?

-Emm… Arthur. ¿Podría ver alguna de las notas? No quiero leerla, sólo un vistazo, lo juro.

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes –Arthur sonrió algo nervioso. Matthew lo entendía, sabía bien que su amigo era algo tímido con esas cosas, aunque no lo demostrara, por lo que apenas tuvo la nota en sus manos la miró rápidamente. Tenía que comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Y ahí estaban. Los típicos corazones malhechos de su hermano. Esos que le había visto hacer afanosamente mientras le ayudaba con sus planes de ó nerviosamente antes de abrir la carta, aunque ya sabía lo que se encontraría allí. Sip, la letra inteligible de Alfred.

No lo podía creer. ¿Su gemelo enamorado de su mejor amigo? Aunque bueno, sería fantástico tener al británico en casa de vez en cuando.

Sonrió. Ahora que sabía quién era su "futuro cuñado", y que además resultaba ser un conocido, podría echarle una mano a su hermano. ¿Quién sabe si no estaban hecho el uno para el otro como decía Al? ¡Sin mencionar que Arthur sería su cuñi! ¡Podrían hacer muchas cosas juntos!, y sabía que era una muy buena persona.

Apenas llegara a su casa y viera a su hermano se pondría manos a la obra.

. . .

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy (: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice con cariño (L)

Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, o idea, you know ;)) Sus reviews me hacen feliz y me alegran el día, ¡no puedo dejar de leerlos una y otra vez cuando lo necesito! Son mi incentivo (:

Bueno, eso xd Nos leemos pronto, que tengan un lindo día, y la mejor de las suertes para todas las que lean ésto, les amo (L)

PD. Me di cuenta que las separaciones no me aparecían :C Así que lo cambié porpuntos xd Así que si me salté uno y algo esta muy junto, lo siento (L)

Mapple (:


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo (: Todavía estoy contenta, así que me apuré en hacerles otro capítulo, y es un poco más largo, 2064 sin mis comentarios xDD Eso, no tengo nada que decir, salvo gracias por los reviews, siempre trato de contestarles a todas, sólo me faltaron NaruHina123123456, HimekoDai y Kyary que no se puede xd pero que sepan que aprecio sus palabritas (:

**Como siempre, personajes, locales y demases, créditos a quienes corresponda.

* * *

Alfred no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Matt había llegado algo extraño a casa, y ya llevaba casi una semana obligándolo a hacer caligrafía intensivamente. ¿De verdad tenía que transcribir todos esos textos? ¡Le dolía su manito! Y ni hablar de ortografía. Cada vez que escribía algo mal Matthew lo hacía escribirlo 100 veces de la forma correcta. Aunque bueno, si realmente se equivocaba en todas esas palabras, qué vergüenza que su Arthie hubiera leído sus cartas.

Paró un momento para descansar su muñeca. Desde aquel día fatídico en que su hermano había decidido tenerlo bajo tortura no había tenido mucho contacto con el inglés, salvo _esa_ nota. Esa hermosa nota que había recibido el día lunes, justo antes de irse. Sonrió nuevamente –como cada vez que la recordaba- y la sacó del cajón de su escritorio para leerla de nuevo.

Oh~ ¡Qué belleza! Estaba tan contento desde que le había contestado. Su letra era elegante –como todo en él- Estaba escrita con una pluma negra y tenía un increíble parecido con las cartas antiguas que le habían mostrado en su clase de historia, de esas con elegantes terminaciones y mayúsculas decoradas. Agrandó su sonrisa, ¡estaba tan emocionado! Miró la carta en sus manos, para leerla:

_"Mi muy estimado Sr. Desconocido:_

_Eso fue alguna suerte de estrambótica y excepcionalmente desagradable broma ¿verdad? ¿El pelirrojo del auto negro? ¡Eso resultaría inapropiado y abyecto en exceso! El sujeto en cuestión resulta ser mi insufrible e inhumano hermano mayor, persona cruel con quien, incluso de no ser mi congénere, no me involucraría de modo alguno, puesto que personas de su calaña no ofrecen más que inconvenientes y ambigüedades._

_De todos modos, espero haber disipado aquella incertidumbre tuya y haberte además liberado de la aprensión que esta podría conllevar. En palabras simples, no debes preocuparte por posibles corolarios a tu persona debido a tan sugestivas atenciones conmigo; y de paso me sirvo de la presente misiva para gratificar tan buena disposición de tu parte._

_ Muchas gracias, mi muy preciado Desconocido. _

_Atte._

Arthur Kirkland."

Soltó un suspiro enamorado. Honestamente, no había entendido nada la primera vez que la leyó y tuvo que buscarse un diccionario. Pero no importaba, ya hasta se había aprendido de memoria el significado de cada palabra ¡Estaba soltero! Y no sólo eso, ¡le gustaban sus cartas! O "atenciones" como le había escrito. No pudo evitar reírse en voz alta, es que estaba demasiado contento y no podía evitar andar con cara de bobo todo el día, sobre todo por lo de _"mi muy preciado Desconocido" _¡Le dijo preciado! ¿No era fantástico? Se le escapó otra risilla. Simplemente no podía ser mejor.

. . .

Día lunes nuevamente y Alfred buscaba a su británico por los pasillos, tal vez dejaría alguna nota o algo, no estaba seguro, según el plan debía hacer presencia ese día o el siguiente, y tenía que ser algo realmente lindo. ¿Qué tal algo para adornar su habitación? Podría ser un poster de Harry Potter, o tal vez una caja del té que le gustaba. Sonrió, cualquiera de los dos podría ser un buen regalo…

Y ahí estaba. Su sexy brit, sentado en una banca cerca del comedor del colegio. ¿Por qué estaba comiendo ahí tan solo? ¿Habría tenido algún problema con sus amigos? Pensó seriamente en ir y sentarse junto a él, tal vez con la excusa de que no habían más bancos libres o simplemente hacerlo descaradamente. Podría hacerle algo de conversación, averiguar algo más sobre él, sus gustos, sus disgustos. Sobre su familia y ese hermano suyo de pelo rojo, que le hablara de sus padres y de sus amigos, que le confiara algo de su vida. Podría incluso invitarlo a una cita. Tal vez el cine, o un paseo por el parque, comer un helado, pizza, y decirle algo lindo…

Pero no se atrevió. No después de su sueño.

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, nervioso. Había tenido un sueño algo… _extraño_ con Arthur –_de nuevo_-. No es que fuera algo pervertido, ni el típico sueño húmedo. Sólo…. Sólo era Arthur, Arthur comportándose de una forma demasiado sensual para lo que su infantil e inocentona persona podía soportar. Lo miró de nuevo, analizando su rostro y su cuello. Ese cuello níveo y estéticamente alargado que había recorrido y llenado de besos en su fantasía. Ese mismo por el cual había deslizado su lengua y marcado con sus dientes. Soltó un suspiro. Había imaginado a Arthie suspirando y posando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, apoyando su mano tras su nuca para atraerlo a su cuello, pidiéndole sus _atenciones,_ y deslizando sus dedos por su cabello, complacido.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! ¡No!

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar las imágenes mentales y se apoyó sobre un árbol sosteniendo su cabeza. ¡No podía ponerse a pensar en esas cosas! ¡No ahí, en el colegio y tan cerca de su amado! Se deslizó por el tronco hasta quedar en posición fetal en el suelo y suspiró. Se sentía terrible. Es decir, no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño algo subido de tono ni nada, y aunque la noche anterior no hubiera llegado a algo más, salvo unos cuantos lametones y corridas de mano, se sentía un sucio pervertido por andar imaginándose esas cosas con un su encantador e inocente británico que nada sabía de sus cochinas intenciones. Suspiró de nuevo mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos y trató de dejar de pensar en eso.

De pronto, y de manera totalmente repentina, sintió una mano posarse cuidadosamente en su cabeza y una voz demasiado familiar le preguntó si estaba bien. _No way_. Levantó su mirada lentamente, encontrándose con unos impactantes ojos verdes que le miraban preocupados. Sip, era él. Y Alfred estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

-x-

Arthur estaba aburrido, aburrido y cansado. Muy aburrido y muy cansado.

La semana anterior habían comenzado los preparativos para el aniversario del colegio y él estaba a cargo de todo. El show de inauguración, los artistas, las luces, el baile, el local para el baile, la competencia de bandas, el café concert, el día en la playa y toda esa mierda que era demasiado agotadora. Sin mencionar que Vash lo único que quería era abaratar costos. Suspiró. Era un trabajo bastante pesado, sobre todo porque además de eso el desgraciado de Scott lo ponía a ensayar apenas ponía un pie en la casa, el fin de semana había sido igual de movido que el anterior, y Peter fastidiando para que lo dejara invitar a sus amigos a la casa, que después él tenía que estar vigilando y atendiendo porque sus putos hermanos se iban a dormir y lo dejaban solo con el menor. Simplemente ya era demasiado.

Y lo otro ¿realmente tenía que aceptar la tutoría? Es decir, le complicaba el hecho de perder su tiempo en una clase que no tenía nada para ofrecerle teniendo tantas cosas que hacer, siempre había sido bueno, y la verdad era que su ego aumentaba cada vez que le felicitaban por sus escritos, pero ¿Una tutoría? ¿No implicaba eso más tiempo del que ya perdía asistiendo a literatura y haciendo los trabajos? Si fuera sólo durante la hora de la clase estaría perfecto, pero no podía llegar con las manos vacías, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el pasar el poco tiempo libre que tenía preparando el material necesario para ello. Suspiró. No había mucho que hacer realmente, el director y su profesor ya le habían dejado muy en claro que no podían evaluarle del mismo modo que a los demás y que tendría que hacerlo. Eso era injusto, no podía con todo ¿era tan difícil de entender que él era un simple ser humano con limitaciones tanto físicas como mentales?

Suspiró y frotó sus sienes con sus dedos. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, de hecho por eso no había querido siquiera entrar al comedor, y la verdad es que ya no quería más guerra. Pero aun así no pudo sino preocuparse cuando vio a un chico acurrucado en el suelo tan cerca de él. ¿Qué clase de persona puede ver a alguien así de abatido y no querer hacer nada? Además, ¿no era ese el gemelo de Mattie? Sería el peor amigo del mundo si lo dejara ahí a su suerte, donde cualquiera podía grabarlo y luego burlarse en internet. No podía ser tan mal amigo, con lo bueno y simpático que era el de cabello ondulado, así que rápidamente le escribió un mensaje de texto avisándole y se acercó a al muchacho en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó lo más suavemente que pudo, dado lo hostil que podía resultar a veces para quienes no lo conocían. Aunque al parecer no resultó para nada, ya que el más joven levantó su rostro como en cámara lenta, y apenas posó sus ojos sobre él su expresión representó el espanto puro. ¿Era tan feo acaso para que el chico se viera tan traumatizado? Es decir, sabía que tenía unas cejas algo espesas, "_como de peluche"_, como había dicho la misma persona a la que le gustaba, pero tampoco era para tanto ¡Ni siquiera estaba frunciendo el ceño! Se había esmerado en poner su expresión más amable para el hermano de su confidente. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? - . . . ¿Estás bien? –repitió, moviendo su mano por la cabeza del menor.

-. . . ¿Eh?... Yo… ¡Sí! ¡Hahahahahaha! –Ok. Ahora él lucía un rostro perturbado, ¿qué mierda le pasaba que se reía así? Parecía un lunático descarriado en medio de un ataque epiléptico. Y el ojiazul seguía riendo. ¿Debería alejarse? El más joven desviaba su mirada hacia todos lados, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual. Tal vez sólo estaba algo avergonzado de que le hubiera visto así o algo. - ¿Estás seguro? Si quieres puedo llevarte a enfermería y hacer que te envíen a casa… si tú quieres, claro.

-¡No! Digo, no hahahaha, de verdad que no es nada, estoy estupendo –dijo con una risilla nerviosa. Bueno, si no quería decirle no podía hacer nada, después de todo no lo conocía y tenía todo el derecho a tener sus secretillos ¿no? Le sonrió al más joven y se levantó, para luego ofrecerle su mano- Venga, ¿no quieres comer algo? Pareciera que te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento- Le sonrió, para luego tomar su mano y llevarlo a la banca en la que se encontraba. Lo obligó a aceptar su sándwich, después de todo ya se había comido la mitad sin tener hambre, y se sentó junto a él a esperar a Mattie… Que nunca llegó. Suspiró una vez más, preguntándose si habría recibido su mensaje. Probablemente no, Matthew no dejaría a su hermano solo mientras tenía un ataque de pánico, ¿verdad?

Lo que no sabía era que a sólo unos pocos metros de ahí se encontraba el chico en cuestión, escondido detrás de un árbol sonriendo complacido. Vaya coincidencia que justamente Arthur fuera quien ayudara y acompañara a su hermano cuando le daban sus crisis Arthurísticas.

-x-

Alfred tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Por un lado, Arthur se le había acercado, solito, y no sólo eso, sino que lo había invitado a sentarse junto a él y le había dado de su almuerzo ¡Era un sueño! Pero por el otro… ¡Puto Matthew! No podía decirlo de otro modo ¡Lo había dejado solo con Arthur! No es que lo molestara realmente, pero Mattie sabía lo nervioso que se ponía, ¡y aun así lo había abandonado a su suerte! Y lo peor. Lo había visto _todo _desde una prudente distancia, como si fuera alguna estúpida comedia romántica o quizás qué cosa.

¡Qué vergüenza! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el héroe sentía vergüenza, y mucha. Suspiró. Sabía que Matt lo había hecho por su bien, para que estuvieran tranquilos y todo eso, pero lo había dejado solo hablando con el amor de su vida, con lo mal que se ponía. Arthie debía pensar que era un tonto retrasado mental. No había dicho una sola cosa coherente y se la había pasado tartamudeando. ¿Podría considerarse eso como alta traición entre gemelos? No lo sabía, pero lo había hecho disculparse y comprarle algo en el McDonalds de la esquina para compensarlo.

Eso y un bonito oso de peluche para su guapo chico de las cejas. Sonrió, no podía esperar para volver a encontrarse.

. . .

* * *

Y eso sería por hoy :DD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice con todo mi amor para ustedes y me disculpo si existen faltas ortográficas por allí. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o simplemente algo que me quieran contar, you know, últimamente me he acercado a una o dos y eso me hace feliz (: Hasta el próximo capítulo y nos estamos leyendo (L)


	8. Chapter 8

Holi (: ¿Cómo está mi Gente Linda? Estoy feliz, el capítulo anterior tuvo como 11 reviews, ¿no es sexy? Ustedes son sexy xd, el problema es que las Musas querían que me pusiera a escribir rápido, y como he estado saliendo decidieron que no las necesitaba y se fueron de vacaciones :/ Espero que no les moleste, porque creo que este capítulo me quedó raro, muy raro, .-. puede que tenga algo que ver con que son las 4 de la mañana y empecé a escribirlo muy tarde, pero bueno. Si no lo publico ahora nunca lo haré, so, aquí les dejo el capítulo :DD

*Como siempre, créditos a quienes corresponda

** Tengo sueño, si le cambié el nombre a algún personaje o se pierde la coherencia, de verdad lo siento (L)

* * *

Alfred miraba nerviosamente por la abertura de las puertas. Estaba oscuro, apretado y olía extraño. Suspiró, sólo le pasaban esas cosas a él, y ya era la segunda vez que terminaba escondido en la oficina de Arthur, aunque bueno, esta vez la situación era ligeramente diferente, y considerablemente más incómoda.

Al principio estaba entusiasmado, ansioso, ¡Había hablado con él! ¿Debería saludarlo por el pasillo? ¿Y si le daba el peluche personalmente? Tenía una buena excusa, después de todo, el anglosajón estaba convencido de que _ese día_ estaba pasando por un problema familiar o que se estaba muriendo, podría decirle que fue un gran apoyo y colgarse de eso para estar junto a él un rato…

Pero no. Él quería hacerlo así, del modo difícil. No es que el otro fuera más fácil, pero definitivamente no estaría pasando por _eso_. Iugh, podía escucharlos.

No pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia afuera, sólo para saber si faltaba mucho, pero el Director parecía estar dispuesto a continuar ahí mismo. Oh que asco ¡Le estaba metiendo mano a su enfermera! ¿Eso era una lengua? AksjDkahkJA Noooo ¡Qué asco! ¡Nunca podría superar eso! Las imágenes mentales lo acompañarían hasta la tumba, y lo más asqueroso, entre besos en el cuello, apretones en los senos y manos bajo la falda estaban comenzando a hacer mucho ruido.

Oh por Dios, ¿no podían hacerlo en otra parte? Su oficina, o quizás la enfermería, ¡cualquier otro lugar! Y lo peor, se le estaba acabando el aire, ese estante era terriblemente incómodo para esconderse, casi prefería su escondite anterior.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver al enojado coordinador de la academia, quien entró rápidamente y se llevó al Director Vargas de una oreja, mientras regañaba a la enfermera y la llevaba del brazo a rastras fuera de allí. Apenas llegara a su casa le prendería una vela al viejo alemán ese, que lo había salvado del peor trauma de su vida.

Salió cuidadosamente, mirando hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, y cerró el estante, dejándolo igual a como estaba antes de meterse dentro. La oficina estaba tal como la última vez, sólo que ahora tenía muchas más pilas de papeles y una maqueta sobre el escritorio. Se acercó con una sonrisa ¡Era el escenario para el aniversario! Ya estaban comenzando los preparativos ¿Y si participaba? El año anterior se había roto una pierna jugando rugby y se lo había perdido, pero este año sí que quería hacerlo, haría algo cool y llamativo, algo que le gustara a Arthie y lo mantuviera bien atento mirándolo sólo a él.

Dejó el osito sobre unas cajas y se sentó en la silla de su amado inglés. En un principio había pensado en dejárselo con su nombre, pero ¿y si era muy pronto? Además, el Admirador Secreto estaba algo desaparecido, y no quería botar el esfuerzo y todo lo que había logrado a la basura así como así.

Miró la pequeña tarjeta que había hecho y se preguntó si lo notaría. Mattie le había dicho que a Arthur le gustaban mucho los detalles y la buena ortografía, que era de conocimiento general que el Presidente Estudiantil se preocupaba mucho de esas cosas y si quería conquistarlo tendría que esmerarse más en el aspecto de sus notas. ¿Por qué no le había contado a Matthew desde un principio? ¡Ni siquiera había dicho algo sobre su recientemente descubierta homosexualidad! Pero bueno, mejor así, se ahorraba conversaciones incómodas y todo eso. Aunque se sentía tonto por haber pensado que su hermano se enojaría, podría haberle ayudado con lo del sobrenombre, y habría tenido un plan desde el comienzo. Whatever, al menos ahora tenía un aliado y alguien con quien hablar.

Inspeccionó un poco las cosas que tenía a la vista, el mismo escritorio, el mismo reloj, los mismos papelitos, y un pequeño álbum de fotos... Eso no estaba ahí antes.

Lo observó fijamente, debatiéndose entre dejarlo ahí o echarle un vistazo. La curiosidad pudo más y lo tomó, para luego comenzar a ojearlo. ¿Ese era su Arthie? ¡Oh pero que ternura! Y ese era definitivamente el tipo del auto, que viéndolo bien, se parecía muchísimo a Arthur, ¿cómo podía haber pensado otra cosa, si se notaba a leguas que su amado sería como él más adelante? También había otros dos niños de pelo rojo idénticos y uno más grande, que se parecía aún más a su sexy brit, tan rubio y de ojos verdes como él. Y todos tenían las mismas cejas fruncidas con el mismo gesto amargado.

Rio, Arthur era igualito a todos sus hermanos, y esa hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes –sólo que sin cejas y con lentes- que debía de ser su madre, sonreía igual que _él_. Miró algunas fotos más, vacaciones en la playa, navidades, su madre en el hospital con alguno de sus hijos en los brazos, un pequeño niño rubio junto a Arthur… hasta que encontró una especialmente encantadora en que el serio y gruñón Presidente Estudiantil salía sobre un sofá, sonriendo y tocando una guitarra de juguete. La sacó de su funda y se quedó mirándola por un momento, sin poder creer que ese era el mismo chico que veía pasar todos los días por los pasillos con cara de apestado.

Escuchó un ruido. Oops, hora de irse.

Acomodó el oso marrón de modo que quedara sentado sobre el escritorio y dejó su nota en las piernas del peluche para que su destinatario la viera fácilmente. Guardó la foto en el bolsillo de la camisa de su uniforme, y salió rápidamente de ahí, antes de quedarse atrapado otras tres horas en el jodido estante.

. . .

No estaba seguro de si acercarse o no.

Arthur caminaba hacia el patio con un libro en la mano, la vista fija en la puerta que lo llevaría al exterior y un gesto serio. No parecía enojado, sino más bien algo triste ¿le habría pasado algo? Se mordió el labio, como había visto hacer al británico tantas veces y suspiró. Apenas le conocía, y aunque sus pies automáticamente lo habían llevado tras sus pasos, no podía acortar la distancia, ¿con qué excusa? No podía simplemente ir y preguntarle qué le pasaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, estaba seguro de que no le sacaría una sola palabra y no quería incomodarlo.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de él y sacó una hamburguesa, tampoco quería irse y dejarlo solo, así al menos estaría cerca por cualquier cosa. ¿Y si le mandaba algo? Como cuando estaba en la biblioteca, tal vez se alegraría con un chocolate o una flor, aunque lo último podría ofenderlo, y era poco original darle lo mismo dos veces….

-Hola- levantó un poco la vista, algo sorprendido. Arthur lo miraba con una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa- ¿Te importa si almuerzo aquí contigo? Esos chicos me están fastidiando con su estúpida pelota y a este paso nunca terminaré mi almuerzo –comentó mientras levantaba un sándwich. Wow, Arthur le estaba hablando de nuevo…. aslkjdSKLJASKJFHJ ¡ARTHUR LE ESTABA HABLANDO DE NUEVO! El yankee sonrió con su mejor cara de imbécil y asintió muchas veces, haciendo que el británico lo mirara raro –de nuevo-. Tenía que calmarse, si seguía así el mayor saldría huyendo y nunca más podría comer con él.

Se hizo a un lado y el británico se sentó junto a él, algo incómodo, cada uno comió de su almuerzo en silencio. Alfred estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ¿de qué se supone que hablara con Arthur? Lo ponía nervioso estar junto a él, comiendo sin mirarse ni conversar ¡Se suponía que debería estar seduciéndolo! Pero no, ni siquiera había sido él quien se había acercado, y no estaría junto a él de no ser por el grupito que tiraba pelotazos al lugar en el que estaba antes. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, aunque era una pregunta tonta, bastante tonta con la cara deprimida del mayor. – Oh, claro- dijo sonriendo levemente- Es sólo que el aniversario me tiene algo colapsado. Ser el Presidente Estudiantil da mucho trabajo ¿sabes?- Sonrió una vez más, contagiando al más joven. ¡He ahí el tema que estaba esperando!, uno que explotaría al máximo.

Bendito seas aniversario, por ayudar a un pobre americano a mantener una conversación medianamente normal con su encantador británico.

-x-

Iugh. No había otro modo de expresar tantos sentimientos juntos. Los peores sentimientos que había tenido en su perra vida.

Ya no importaban los abusos laborales de Scott, ni las bromas de los gemelos, ni los fastidiosos gritos de Peter, Oliver no podía consolarlo ni defenderlo. Tampoco le molestaban ya las responsabilidades, las horas extras ni la sobrecarga escolar, su ordenado y cómodo cuarto ya no lo confortaba como antes. Porque en realidad, sus tareas diarias eran las excusas perfectas para no estar en casa.

Y es que habían sólo dos cosas en común que tenía con sus hermanos, dos cosas muy simples: El amor por la música, y el odio hacía la mierda que arrojaba su padre a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Abrazó más fuerte a Peter y se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho de Oliver, justo en medio de los gemelos y detrás de Scott. ¿Habían estado todos así de juntos alguna otra vez? Nunca se habían llevado muy bien entre ellos, cada uno de los hermanos Kirkland era demasiado diferente a los demás, pero también extremadamente iguales para poder tolerarse unos a otros. Obviamente los gemelos eran muy unidos, Scott y Oliver solían salir juntos, y este último era el único al que podía recurrir cuando tenía un problema. También estaba Peter, que era aún más apartado en la familia que él, pero para eso tenía a su hermano Arthur ahí, para abrazarlo fuerte y llevarlo con los mayores para defenderlo.

Otro golpe, otro grito y más vidrios rotos en el piso de abajo. Scott gruñó y Oliver se estremeció al mismo tiempo que él. Adam Kirkland no solía ponerse muy violento desde que se había casado de nuevo, pero la poca tranquilidad que habían alcanzado se había ido directamente a la mierda cuando ese frío día martes la cama del matrimonio Kirkland había amanecido con un lado vacío.

Suspiró, no es que le cayera muy bien, después de todo había sido amante de su padre y sólo se habían casado porque era madre del rubio menor, pero Lauren había mantenido el precario equilibrio de su familia durante los últimos tres años, y eso le merecía su total respeto. Eso y que, aunque no se lo dijera nunca, la veía como su madre, después de todo la suya había fallecido en el parto y su madrastra había sido su única figura materna.

Una vez calmadas las aguas fue a acostar a su pequeño hermano, recientemente abandonado por su madre, y le cantó hasta verlo sumido en un profundo sueño. Una vez que vio su rostro relajado, se fue a su cuarto y abrazó a su nuevo compañero de penurias: William, el tierno osito que había encontrado en su oficina esa misma tarde. Sonrió, ese Chico Desconocido sí que sabía cuándo aparecer, después de casi una semana de ausencia le salía con un amiguito justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Se recostó en su cama y miró el muñequito en sus manos, para luego tomar la nota que traía y había dejado sobre su mesita de noche. Sonrió de nuevo, ¿era esa carta de la misma persona que las otras? Ya no era una simple hoja blanca o de cuaderno doblada a la mitad. No, ahora era una hoja color crema, con un intento de decoración color sepia en los bordes. Los corazones seguían allí, tan deformes y mal pintados como antes, pero entre medio también habían unos garabatos parecidos a ositos sonrientes, y tenía su nombre escrito con una forzadamente redonda letra. La abrió, aún sin poder creer las mejoras en la letra y la ortografía:

_"Querido Arthie;_

_Queria pedirte disculpas, por las horribles cartas que te e estado enbiando, ¡No sabia que escribia tan mal! Xd Pero me estoy esforsando en serio, y ya veras que, despues te encantara leer mis palabras. _

_¡Y no tienes nada que agradeser! Me encanta sacarte, aunque sea una, sonrisa, pequeña. Me gustas mucho Arthur en serio, y, haria todo con tal de conseguir tu corasonsito ingles, por que es lo mas bello que e visto en mi vida (: Lo unico malo es que mi hermano a estado destrullendo mi mano haciendome hacer caligrafia ,todos los dias, nunca mas le pido ayuda, para estas cosas ¡es orrible! Pero, si a ti te gusta mas asi, entonces, lo hago. Te quiero y, espero que, te guste mi regalo._

_Atte. _

_Tu Admirador Secreto._

_PD. ¡Tu letra es muy linda! Es asi como elegante, asi como la de la gente de mi clase de historia._

_PD2. Nunca e sabido que significa "Atte" xd."_

Arthur sonrió. Aún escribía mal, su letra se leía forzada y tenía unas comas bastante fuera de lugar, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo. Y se había reído con lo último. ¿Llevaba todo ese tiempo escribiéndolo sin saber qué era? Negó con su cabeza, sonriendo. Estúpido e ignorante Chico de las Notas que lo hacía reír como nadie. Dejó la nota a un lado y abrazó a Liam contra su pecho. Mañana sería otro día eterno.

. . .

Se imaginó a sí mismo tomando esa puta pelota y arrojándole a la casa del vecino de la escuela, reventándola con un cuchillo o metiéndosela por el culo a los desgraciados que no lo dejaban comer en paz. En serio ¿era mucho pedir? ¡Sólo quería 15 putos minutos para comerse un puto pan con jamón! Tampoco era algo tan imposible.

Suspiró, no había más opción. Era moverse o ser golpeado y dejar su comida a medias, por lo que optó por lo más sano y se levantó de la banca en la que estaba, el problema ahora era dónde sentarse, ya estaban todos los lugares ocupados y el único conocido que tenía ahí era el gemelo de Mattie.

No estaba muy seguro de si eso era un exceso de confianza, pero decidió acercarse y pedirle un ladito para comer, pero aunque el otro accedió se sintió algo incómodo. ¿Por qué todo le estaba saliendo mal? No era lo que se decía una persona modelo, pero tampoco era para tanto, ¿algún asunto pendiente de su vida anterior? Vio a su hermano menor sentado en el columpio del otro patio, rodeado de sus amigos que intentaban subirle el ánimo. Estúpida rana que decidía fugarse con los otros tres justo ese día, y Matthew que no aparecía. Suspiró.

Aunque quien lo diría, el hermano de su amigo resultó ser más simpático de lo que había pensado. Y esa noche, después de otra borrachera de su padre, después de los golpes y de los gritos, mientras abrazaba a Liam rodeado de sus hermanos en la cama de Scott, no pudo evitar desear otra conversación con él, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto escuchando hablar estupideces a alguien.

* * *

Como les dije, me quedó raro .-. Pero aun así espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas (:

Cualquier sugerencia, pregunta, duda existencial o comentario, you know ;)) Las quiero, aunque cada una esté más loca que la otra xd, me sacan sonrisas cuando las necesito, espero retribuirles algún día (L) Las amo, se me cuidan, abríguense cuando haga frío y cómanse toda la comida para que estén sanas y fuertes. La comida chatarra es mala para la salud (?).

Nos leemos para la próxima actualización :DDD


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo (: Es un poco pronto para actualización, lo sé xd Pero me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior dejé muchas dudas y cosas a medias, así que les traigo un pequeño extra de regalo para aclarar algunas cosas :DD

Y sí, lo sé, faltaron dos personitas, pero este capítulo lo hice en unas horas y de verdad mi cabeza no da como para más, además que no sabría muy bien cómo ponerlos, así que me limito a dejarlo así.

**Sólo la trama es mía, créditos a quienes corresponda (:

*Advertencia: Capítulo sin editar :'))

* * *

Peter Kirkland abrió sus ojos repentinamente esa noche, llevaba tres días horribles y las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto? No es como que su vida siempre hubiese sido una película rosa llena de bendiciones y sonrisitas Disney, pero nunca había sido así de extremo. Bueno, al menos ahora sus hermanos lo tomaban un poco más en cuenta… Era mejor que quedar completamente solo, ¿verdad?

Sacó las frazadas de su cama y se las enrolló al cuerpo para levantarse, no podía dormir, tenía hambre y estaba que se orinaba. Aunque sólo se pudo quedar en la entrada de su cuarto ¡Estaba tan obscuro! Y su cuarto estaba a años luz de todo. Eso le pasaba por nacer último, los cuartos se iban alejando de la escalera según el orden de nacimiento y Oliver no le quería cambiar el cuarto… Aunque ahora era lo que menos quería, porque él estaba justo al lado de la habitación de su padre que ahora lo odiaba. Algo bueno que sacara.

Apretó las frazadas y se mordió el labio, nervioso. Tonto Arthur que le pegaba sus costumbres…. Eso era, ¡Arthur! Miró la puerta junto a la suya y sonrió. Arthur era el único de sus hermanos que era medianamente bueno con él antes de que su madre se fuera, y él había sido también quien lo había ido a buscar a su cuarto para llevarlo con los demás cuando su padre comenzó a romper todo en el piso de abajo, así que rápidamente fue y se metió a su cuarto.

Apenas cerró la puerta se encendió la lamparilla en la mesita de Arthur, quien lo miraba sobresaltado primero y aliviado después.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué haces despierto a las… 3 y media de la madrugada? –preguntó con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras miraba su reloj. Peter se mordió el labio inferior, ¿sería muy humillante pedirle que lo acompañara al baño, le diera leche y durmiera con él? Aunque al parecer no tendría que decirlo en voz alta, ya que Arthur le dio una mirada de comprensión- ¿No puedes dormir? –Peter negó con la cabeza, avergonzado- No tengo problema en que duermas aquí, si quieres te puedo traer leche caliente.

-… Quiero ir al baño… -susurró tras asentir al ofrecimiento del mayor, quien ya se estaba levantando para ir por la leche- Oh… Vale, entonces acompáñame a la cocina y yo espero mientras vas al baño, ¿te parece? –Peter asintió sonriendo. Arthur siempre encontraba el modo de que las cosas vergonzosas fueran menos traumáticas de decir, y aunque más de una vez se había reído de él, en comparación a los demás… Pf, Arthur era un encanto de persona.

. . .

Peter miró a su hermano dormir en medio de la obscuridad. Acababa de tomarse un vaso enorme de leche tibia mientras Arthur recogía las fotos y los adornos que su padre había tirado al suelo mientras ellos se escondían en el cuarto de los gemelos y ahora estaba muy lleno para dormir.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era primera vez que entraba al cuarto de Ryan Y Bryan, y el día anterior habían dormido todos en la cama de Scott, incluso Arthur había llevado un peluche para ponerlo entre ambos (él y Arthur). Parecía que su vida había cambiado totalmente, y es que no sólo era eso, ¡ahora lo llevaban a todas partes! El primer día se habían escondido donde Oliver y luego habían escapado todos por el árbol que estaba junto a las ventanas de Arthur y Scott, había ido al parque y los mayores había bebido y fumado frente a él, todos menos Arthur, que había comprado un jugo para los dos, aunque igual había fumado mientras iba a comprar. Y al día siguiente se había quedado con Oliver, que lo fue a buscar al colegio para que lo acompañara a comprar unas cervezas en lo que los demás se desocupaban, para después ir a un ensayo de sus hermanos, que de hecho lo habían llevado al pub para que no se quedara solo en casa. Y ese mismo día se había quedado en la oficina de Arthur mientras él discutía con un tipo rubio sobre un dinero y más tarde a ensayar… Los 3 días más extraño que había tenido. Su vida totalmente al revés.

Sintió el brazo de Arthur rodearlo y el peluche rozó su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas -¿Pasa algo Pit?

-¡Tu oso me hace cosquillas! –Susurró riendo y el mayor le sonrió- No seas malo con Liam, es un osito muy sensible ¿sabes? Tienes que tratarlo con cariño- Peter hundió sus dedos en el pelo artificial del juguete de su hermano. "¿Liam?" preguntó- Bueno, se llama William, pero luego me acordé del tío Will, y me sentí mal por ponerle así –comentó sonriendo- además, como te dije es muy sensible, le gusta que le den amor y su nombre es muy formal- Peter vio a su hermano sonrojarse, aunque no entendió muy bien por qué

-Entonces… Tu osito se llama William, pero no le gusta tan formal y le gusta más que lo llamen Liam… ¿así? –Arthur asintió, pasándole su nueva y querida adquisición. Estaba algo avergonzado, ¿qué tontería le había dicho a su hermanito?, pero el Chico de las Notas le había llamado "Arthie" en su última nota, y pensó que sería tierno ponerle un diminutivo a su Liam, y a Pit, y a Scottie. A Mattie, Gil y Tony siempre les había dicho así… Tal vez debería dejar de darle tanta importancia a las notas, podía empeorar y ponerse estúpido.

-x-

Oliver Kirkland estaba agotado. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que era cuidar de una familia. Podía ver el miedo y la incertidumbre en los ojos de sus hermanos, estaban todos igual de perdidos y se sentía más que responsable de todos ellos. Agradecía la ayuda de Scott y Arthur, jamás pensó que sus conflictivos hermanos se comportarían así de maduros, y los gemelos estaban muy tranquilos desde que su familia se había ido directamente a la mierda.

Por un lado estaba feliz. Siempre había querido mejorar las relaciones entre todos, y ahora finalmente estaban todos actuando como los hermanos que eran. Scott ya no se perdía tanto, los gemelos habían fijado un límite para sus bromas y Arthie se había vuelto toda una dueña de casa. También cabía destacar que le habían permitido a Peter que se integrara –sólo un poco, en realidad estaba más que nada con el menor-, así que ahora si se sentía como una familia. Pero por el otro… Lauren era quien se encargaba de mantener todo a raya. Tanto la casa como a Adam, que había pasado de ser su padre a una verdadera amenaza.

Suspiró y miró a Arthur metido entre pilas de papeles. Hasta ahora él y los demás habían pensado que Arthur sólo se tardaba mucho en hacer sus cosas, pero ahora que lo habían ido a buscar se daban cuenta de lo copado que estaba, y ellos llenos de problemas. ¿Cómo lo hacía el pobre chico para no volverse loco?

-x-

Otro glorioso día en el cálido hogar de la familia Kirkland, y Scott quería tirar a sus hermanos por la ventana. ¿Era necesario que se comportaran así todas las mañanas? El sólo mirar sus caras ya le provocaba náuseas y ganas de golpearlos a todos. Sabía que estaban pasando por un momento difícil, pero las reacciones de todos lo estresaban Definitivamente no tenía idea de qué hacer para sacarlos del agujero en el que estaban.

Oliver, al ser el mayor había tomado el mando de sus hermanos, reuniéndolos cada vez que lo consideraba necesario, dando la última palabra cuando decidían qué hacer y cuándo, además de mantenerlos en calma durante los episodios violentos de su padre. Él simplemente se limitaba a ayudar para que las decisiones se llevaran a cabo de la mejor manera y los defendía cuando alguno se topaba con Adam. Y los gemelos… simplemente eran ellos.

El que le preocupaba un poco era Arthur. Sabía que no tenía por qué, pero es que sentía que su hermanito se estaba llevando la peor parte. Es verdad, era Oliver quien se había hecho cargo, pero era más que nada un guía, el que sabía _qué hacer_, era el menor de todos quien lo hacía todo realmente y se llevaba el trabajo más pesado.

Mientras él su hermano pensaban en un lugar para estar durante la tarde, el dinero que necesitaban y como mantener a su padre a raya, era Arthur quien limpiaba y recogía los destrozos cada mañana, el que iba a comprar comida para que nadie se fuera con el estómago vacío, el que mantenía el orden y la higiene en la casa y se encargaba del crío menor. En otras palabras, los hermanos mayores se encargaban de la familia, y su pequeño conejo tomaba las riendas del hogar, ocupando de paso el lugar de la tipeja con que estaba su padre en la educación del hijo que ella abandonó.

Lauren **_nunca_** le había caído bien. Desde que descubrió que su padre había engañado a su madre con ella durante años no había permitido que ella –y el hijo con el que había llegado un día a su casa- formaran parte de su familia. Él y sus otros hermanos habían construido una gruesa pared para dejar en claro que no los aceptaban, y el único que realmente se había acercado un poco era Arthur, que en realidad sólo era bueno con el niño y apenas hablaba muy de vez en cuando con ella. Pero debía decir que su partida había derrumbado lo poco que tenían antes como familia.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró al conejo. ¿Qué tanto tenía que hacer con esos papeles? ¿Eso no debería verlo el Director del colegio? Frunció el ceño y se acercó al lado del menor para mirar qué hacía.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer? Me estoy pudriendo de aburrimiento y a este paso esos tacos nunca llegarán a nosotros…

-Yo les dije que me tardaría y que mejor fueran sin mí… Tengo todo el puto aniversario a mi cargo, y el tesorero de la escuela no me quiere dar la cantidad necesaria para el coreógrafo… ¿Qué tanto le importa? Ni que fueran sus ahorros o algo, ese dinero está especialmente para esto. Estúpido Vash, muy bueno será recaudando, pero cuando se necesita siempre pone problemas -comentó frunciendo el ceño mientras leía unos papeles, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que le decía.

El del cabello rojo lo miró alzando las cejas, para luego intercambiar una mirada divertida con sus otros hermanos. Estúpido conejo, tal vez debería echarle una mano.

. . .

* * *

Y eso sería por hoy! :DD Como dije, capítulo no editado, así que de verdad mis disculpas por cualquier detalle -grande o pequeño- que se me haya escapado.

Dudas, consultas, sugerencias, etc, you know ;)) Hacen mi día (L) Se me cuidan, traten de no estresarse, y el respeto por sobre todo (:


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos (: Bueno, les traigo otro capítulo sin editar, y muy cortito, lo sé, pero les explico.

Yo dije hace un par de capítulos que había quedado en la universidad, y finalmente llegó el día de la mudanza, hoy mismo me voy de la ciudad :D He estado ocupada viendo mis cosas, qué me llevo y qué no, y por eso no me he podido dedicar a este capítulo como hubiese querido, pero me esforcé en hacer algo para actualizarles antes de irme. No estoy muy segura de cuándo les traigo otro capítulo, pero no crean que se librarán de mí tan fácil ;)) Escribiré apenas me dé el tiempo (L)

*******Advertencia:** Capítulo sin editar.

**Créditos a quienes corresponda

* * *

. . .

Alfred se miró nerviosamente al espejo esa mañana. No estaba del todo convencido, es decir, sabía que era un chico guapo, había tenido que rechazar a más de una chica y era plenamente consciente de la admiración de todo el colegio, sabía que si él quisiera podría tener prácticamente a quien quisiera. Pero aun así estaba _aterrado_, porque sí, finalmente había llegado el _GRAN DÍA_.

Su madre había llegado el día anterior y lo miró asombrada cuando bajó las escaleras esa mañana, no todos los días Alfred F. Jones andaba bien arreglado, con el uniforme adecuadamente combinado, sin una sola mancha y perfectamente planchado, su cabello brillante y peinado meticulosamente. Y lo que más la sorprendió: _Perfume, _mucho_ perfume._

Emily Jones sonrió enternecida, como la madre que era había comprendido la situación apenas superó el hecho de que su pequeño retoño estaba vestido correctamente y se preguntó si sería aquello lo que había ocurrido a su hijo el día en que se había embarcado. Cruzó los dedos y le deseó suerte a su bebé, ¿quién sería la afortunada?

. . .

No lo había visto en todo el día, ¿habría faltado a clases? Por lo general eso no ocurría, pero ya había pasado una vez… Torció la boca, ya llevada una semana y media hablando con el inglés –en realidad sólo se saludaban en los pasillos, pero todo contaba ¿no?-, y sabía que le gustaba ir a clases –aunque no por eso lo entendía, ¡¿a quién podría gustarle ir a clases?!- por lo que no faltaría a menos que estuviera prácticamente agonizando en su lecho de muerte…

¿Y si realmente se estaba muriendo? ¡Arthie no podía morirse! ¡Tenía que decirle lo que sentía! Shiiiiit, no podía pasar eso, no ahora, no _ESE_ día. Además, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía, así que ni siquiera podría ir a despedirse de él. Oh Dios, por qué, por qué….

-Hey Alfred – se volteó cuando sintió una mano posarse en su espalda a la pasada, a la vez que la dulce voz de su inglés le saludaba. Alfred se giró y el británico le sonrió a la rápida mientras caminaba por el pasillo ¿Debería seguirlo? Apenas avanzó un paso cuando Sören lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó para contarle algo _Súper Importante_ que era _de vida o muerte_.

¿Era legal interrumpir la confesión de tu Mejor Amigo para contarle sobre lo bien que había ido la tuya? Tonto Sören, siempre elegía los peores momentos para contarle las cosas.

. . .

Los buscó por el comedor. Lo buscó por el comedor, por el parquecito, por la biblioteca, por su oficina, el baño y los casilleros. ¡No estaba por ningún lado! ¿Se estaría escondiendo? Tal vez Arthur sabía que quería declararse, quizás lo veía como un hermanito y no quería romper su heroico corazoncito.

Ouch, eso sí que sería un golpe bajo, ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso? Siempre había sido bueno, le prestaba sus cosas a sus amigos, golpeaba a los que molestaban a Mattie y ayudaba a las abuelitas a cruzar la calle ¿por qué Arthie se escondía de él? Hundió sus dedos en su propio cabello y se enterró las uñas con desesperación. Comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños.

-¿Alfred? –Giró su cabeza rápidamente ¡Era Arthur! - ¿estás bien? ¿Es por lo de la otra vez?- preguntó preocupado. Era ley que su amado siempre lo pillara en los momentos más vergonzosos. No pudo evitar ponerse a tartamudear.- ¿Pero estás bien? –preguntó una vez más, y él asintió como el idiota obediente que era- Vale, entonces hablamos después, estoy algo ocupado. ¡Nos vemos!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Arthie se fue, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

. . .

Ahora sí, había llegado el momento. Caminó decididamente hacia su objetivo. La vista al frente, el cabello bien peinado, uniforme perfectamente arreglado y perfume, mucho perfume.

Lo observó fijamente, ahí, tan arreglado como él –sólo que siempre iba así- y con un rostro serio, sus labios un poco torcidos, pero sin perder la elegancia. Suspiró y apretó sus puños, intentando darse la fuerza para ello. Lo había practicado toda la semana frente al espejo, se había memorizado cada palabra, compró una elegante caja de bombones rellenos con crema de almendras y hasta llevaba una hoja de papel llena de corazones que decía "I Love You". El mismo papel de las últimas notas, con la misma letra y el mismo lápiz de siempre.

Había llegado el momento, el primer día del resto de sus días, y ya no soportaba verlo a la cara sin poder decirle que era su _Preciado Desconocido. _

No estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar su inglés, pero sabía que a partir de lo que sucediera cuando se acercara todo sería totalmente diferente, y que de sus palabras dependía toda la hermosa historia de amor que había planeado para ambos. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando su inglés cruzó su mirada con él y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda cuando éste le sonrió. Era ahora o nunca, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Allí, tan cerca, mirándolo a él, unos pocos metros más y todo estaría en manos de Arthie, qué metros, unos pocos pasos. Lo saludó nerviosamente, le dijo que debía contarle algo… Y aparecieron _ellos_.

Malditos, malditos, malditos los hermanos de Arthie.

Miró atónito cómo los demonios de cejas pobladas -que no eran tan sexies como las de su futuro chico- le robaban la atención de su amado. Tan cerca y tan jodidamente lejos. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él? ¡Era un Hero! ¡Merecía 15 minutos a solas para declararse! Aunque si Arthie le decía que sí necesitaría más que eso para consolidar su amor y demostrarle lo mucho que lo necesitaba… Aunque si le dijera que no, también necesitaría más tiempo para rogarle de rodillas, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si él se lo pedía, ¿le parecería muy patético?

-Emm… Alfred, ¿querías decirme algo? –Arthur fijó sus hermosos ojos verdes en él. ¿Qué debía decirle? No iba a confesarse en frente de sus futuros cuñados, y al parecer Arthie se iría con ellos. Suspiró y sonrió fingidamente- No, nada. Hablamos mañana- se giró y huyó rápidamente. Él sólo quería un poquito de amor, en serio ¿era mucho pedir?

-x-

**Escenario:** Listo

**Luces:** Listas

**Música:** Listas

**Show de Apertura:** Listo.

**Ornamentación:** Lista

**DJ:** Listo

**Comida:** Lista

Arthur miró la lista en sus manos y sonrió complacido, finalmente todo su esfuerzo daba sus frutos, había llegado en Gran Día y estaba todo en perfecto orden, por lo que finalmente podría irse temprano a comer con sus hermanos y olvidarse del asunto hasta las 9 de la noche.

Estiró sus brazos e hizo sonar su cuello, se levantó y con una sonrisa les dijo que estaba todo listo y que finalmente podían irse. Como siempre, los gemelos guardaron sus juegos portátiles -¿cómo era que se llamaban esas cosas?-, Scott guardó sus revistas porno, Oliver ordenó su revista médica semanal, y Peter quería ir al baño. Obviamente todos se quejaron, pero él tomó sus cosas rápidamente y hábilmente huyó de la escena al mundo exterior, antes de que se pusieran a pelear y lo mandaran a acompañar al menor. Oh _Aire Fresco_, no recordaba lo Gloriosa que era aquella sensación de _"No tengo ni una puta cosa que hacer"_

Jones lo saludó desde lejos y él sonrió. Estar libre era realmente fantástico, por lo que ensanchó aún más su sonrisa cuando el menor comenzó a acercarse, nunca estaba demás hacer algo de vida social, además, el chico era divertido y él _necesitaba_ hablar con alguien que no fuera el Director o Vash.

Ok, nunca entendería a Alfred, ¿por qué era tan raro? Había pasado por alto los ataque epilépticos que le había visto porque no quería incomodarlo, pero ahora se le acercaba a hablar y decirle algo importante, lo interrumpían 5 segundos, y cuando lo volvía a mirar tenía cara de estreñido a punto de cagarse. ¿Era eso normal? Apenas Jones se fue sus hermanos lo miraron y él se encogió de hombros. No se consideraba culpable de las excentricidades de otros.

. . .

Muy bien, todo iba a la perfección. La apertura del aniversario había salido estupenda, a todos les había gustado, y el Director estuvo casi una hora felicitándolo por el milagro que había logrado. Estaba satisfecho, sus hermanos habían disfrutado de algo hecho por él, y para celebrar habían tocado en su Pub favorito, que les regalaba un litro de cerveza por persona si le gustaba al público.

Sip, su noche perfecta.

Pero como siempre, las cosas nunca salían bien cuando se trataba de ellos. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que un día podía salir tan bien? Era de esperarse que su padre lo arruinara todo. _Como siempre._

Habían llegado riendo, haciéndose bromas de hermanos y burlándose de Peter, que había intentado robarles un cigarrillo y se había ahogado. Hasta ahí todo bien, el Clan Kirkland teniendo tiempo de calidad y todo eso. Pero apenas atravesaron la puerta de su casa, todo se arruinó.

He ahí su padre destruyéndolo todo, ¿de dónde sacaba tantos floreros y adornos de loza para romper? Todos los putos días botaba bolsas y bolsas de basura, tenían que acabarse las cosas rompibles en algún momento. O eso esperaba. Y para variar intentó hacerles pelea, pero Oliver se encargó de mantener tranquilo a Scott, y llevarlos a su cuarto. Suspiró, algo tenían que hacer, no podían seguir así.

Por lo que esa misma noche decidieron dejar el hogar de toda su vida y largarse. Tenían algo de dinero ahorrado, y no ganaban del todo mal en los pubs, por lo que podían mantenerse solos. Lo único que no tenían era un lugar para ir.

Llamaría al imbécil de Francis, tal vez podría quedarse en su casa un par de días, sólo hasta que encontraran algún departamento o algo para ellos. ¿Qué más daba dónde ir si no era ese infierno de casa?

. . .

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy :) Las quiero, se me cuidan, y nos leemos lo más pronto posible. Deseenme suerte, y recen porque no se caiga el avión :/ ¿Ya les dije que las quiero? (L)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mi gente hermosa, les dije que no se librarían de mí xD Ayer estuve tratando de subir este capítulo, le tomé cariño escribiéndolo porque en las mañanas no hay nada que hacer y me estoy despertando muy temprano ._. pero no sé qué shit pasó y la cosa no se subió :C Así que después de no-sé-cuántos mil intentos, aquí está :DD Me gustaría recordar lo que había puesto aquí antes, pero me dio la ira y lo borré porque de verdad llevo mucho rato intentándolo :')

Bueno eso, me frustra más no recordar lo que quería decir xd, así que, espero que disfruten el capítulo :D

*Créditos a quienes corresponda

****Advertencia:** Creo que ya dejé definitivamente de editar xd

* * *

Se sentía un poco deprimido, sólo un poco. ¿Cómo no estarlo después el fiasco del día anterior? Estaba extremadamente decepcionado y lo único que había podido hacer era dormir. Ni siquiera una hamburguesa o matar zombies. Sólo dormir.

Encendió la luz de la escalera y bajó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, no quería preguntas, fue directamente a la cocina, sacó el pan más grande que había y le puso todo lo que encontró, para luego echarle el envase entero de mayonesa, el de kétchup y zampárselo de la forma más animal que pudo, manchándose toda la cara de paso ¿qué importaba? ¡Estaba deprimido! Apagó la luz de la cocina y caminó mientras seguía atragantándose con su pan. Nunca le había gustado levantarse de noche, las sombras eran feas, el reloj antiguo que estaba junto a la puerta daba aún más miedo, y la luz de la luna le daba un toque fantasmal al rostro pálido de Arthur, que dormía en el sofá junto a Mattie, por lo que se encogió en sí mismo y siguió caminando, tratando de no….

…Wait.

Retrocedió en cámara lenta… Arthur estaba durmiendo en su sofá. Con Matthew. Los dos, juntos abrazados en el sofá de su casa. WHAT?! El sonido del platito en que llevaba su comida estrellándose contra el suelo los despertó a ambos, que se sentaron de golpe y lo miraron algo asustados.

-¿A-Alfred? ¡Por Dios, casi me matas del susto! – logró decir el británico tras el pre-infarto que acababa de sufrir. Matthew sólo cerró sus ojos y suspiró, igual de aliviado que el mayor al ver que sólo era su gemelo, aunque a diferencia del otro, él sí entendía su reacción.- Hola Al, sé que conoces a Arthur, es el amigo del club de lectores del que te he estado hablando los últimos meses, y se quedará con nosotros por unos días –le sonrió lo más naturalmente posible y la mente de Alfred colapsó.

¡Arthur se iba a quedar en su casa! ¡Compartiría el mismo techo con su chico! ¡OH Diosito hermoso precioso! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Podrían hacer tantas cosas juntos, irían a caminar a la plaza, verían películas, comerían pizza conversando en la mesa, mirándose a los ojos y riendo… con Mattie, que era amigo de Arthur, y no se lo había dicho sabiendo que le gustaba. Puto Matthew.

-¿Alfred? ¿Estás bien? Siento todo esto – dijo el mayor de los tres acercándose a Alfred, que había puesto una de sus caras más extrañas repentinamente.- Sé que es muy repentino, y lamento no haberte avisado, Mattie me dijo que estabas algo cansado y no quisimos despertarte. Espero de verdad no incomodarte… -¿incomodarlo? ¿A él? Pfff, si supiera.- ¡Descuida! Está bien –le sonrió, contagiando a Arthur- ¡Podríamos hacer algo mañana! -exclamó entusiasmado. Era un regalo Divino, estaba seguro, no podía ser otra cosa ¡Por fin el mundo estaba de su lado!

. . .

El hermano menor de Arthur era simpático, bastante simpático, lo que no significara que le gustara estar de niñera mientras su amadísimo ojiverde se perdía con su hermano entre los estantes de la librería. ¿Qué tanto hacían los dos solos? Él también podría haberlos acompañado, incluso podría haber comprado un libro, sólo para impresionar a su británico favorito ¡Hasta lo habría leído! Sólo por él. Pero no, ahí estaba al lado de Peter, que leía una revista sentado tranquilamente a su lado, _fuera_ de la librería. Suspiró. No importaba, Arthur le sonrió bonito cuando aceptó cuidar a su pequeño, y eso compensaba cualquier cosa.

Miró al niño a su lado y lo comparó con el mayor, tenían las mismas cejas, la misma boca de la labios delgados y la misma expresión cuando leía, se rio. Además, tenía el cabello rubio de Arthur, y los ojos azules, como él. Si tuviera un hijo con Arthur probablemente sería como el chico, que además era un poco hiperactivo –según Arthur- pero tenía esa misma afición que él por leer en cualquier parte, por muy fuera de lugar que se viera, es decir, ¿quién leía una revista arqueológica en medio de la calle a los 10 u 11 años? Sí, probablemente su hijo sería como él, y no estaría nada mal, era un buen chico…

Ok, estaba pensando estupideces de nuevo, Arthur y él eran hombres, ¡Y ni siquiera estaban juntos! Suspiró, tal vez se estaba entusiasmando demasiado con algo que quizás ni funcionaría. Arthur era tan… _inalcanzable_.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el pequeño a su lado. Sonrió, tenía la misma expresión de su hermano la primera vez que le habló. – Sí, claro… Estás muy concentrado en tu revista emm… Peter ¿no? –el menor asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sip, pero mi hermano Arthur me dice Pit, puedes llamarme así si quieres- comentó sonriendo, ¿sería bueno preguntarle al pequeño sobre Arthie? Tal vez podría averiguar algo que lo ayudara. Decidió probar suerte, primero saber si estaba con alguien- ¿Arthur? No, creo que no. Digo, a veces sale mucho con ese tipo francés, pero creo que sólo es su amigo. Oliver me dijo que se conocen desde siempre porque la mamá de Arthur era amiga de la mamá de él, y por eso ella lo iba a buscar a casa para que jugaran- Alfred lo miró sin entender del todo. ¿La mamá de Arthur?- Sí, es que su mamá murió, y nuestro papá se casó con mi mamá- Oh, ahí estaba más claro.

El mayor decidió cambiar de tema, no quería que su amado se enterara que había estado hablando con su hermanito de sus cosas privadas, pero al menos sabía que el franchute estaba demasiado metido en la Friend Zone como para preocuparse. Peter le habló un poco de sus hermanos, que todos eran mayores y que tenían una banda, que Arthur cantaba y que tocaba la guitarra ¡Hasta consiguió las bandas favoritas de Arthur! Nunca había escuchado nada de The Clash, ni de Muse, ni de ese tal Morrisey o el tal Sid que al parecer su británico amaba –según Peter el mayor se ponía loco cuando hablaba de ellos y parecía drogado cuando escuchaba su música- pero ya lo haría cuando estuviera en casa. Peter sacó una hoja de un cuadernito que traía y le anotó los nombres, pero al final luego terminaron dibujando y jugando al gato. Justamente así los encontraron Arthur y Matthew cuando salieron de la librería.

. . .

Alfred estaba feliz, había pasado el día completo con Arthur, Mattie y Pit yendo de un lado a otro y riendo de tonterías. Arthur era muy atento con su hermanito, le compraba dulces, jugos, revistas y todo lo que al menor se le ocurría con tal de tenerlo un rato contento. Luego habían ido a almorzar por ahí con todo el clan Kirkland, que lo reconocieron entre risas burlescas como el tipo con cara de estreñido y no dejaron de molestarlo y darle patadas por debajo de la mesa en todo el rato que estuvieron allí, luego de que se despidieran para continuar cada uno con sus labores decidieron ir al parque, y ahí se quedaron hasta que anocheció y a Peter le dio sueño. Oh sí, un gran día para el héroe -salvo por la parte de conocer a sus futuros cuñados, ellos eran unos malditos.

Sonrió mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto. Le habría gustado que Arthur durmiera con él, así podría abrazarlo y dormir acurrucado, pero claramente no podía ser tan bueno, y nuevamente su chico iba a dormir con Mattie. Suspiró, su gemelo le había jurado y contra jurado que Arthur y él eran sólo amigos, que de hecho lo consideraba como su _mejor amigo_ -junto con el imbécil de las trencitas que era su compañero en el colegio anterior- y que se moría de ganas de que pasara a ser su cuñado, pero aun así no le agradaba para nada que durmieran juntos.

Se dio unas vueltas más en la cama hasta que decidió que no podía dormir y sería mejor ir a comer algo. Arthur y Matthew estaban cuchicheando entre las mantas, pero se callaron cuando él llegó.

-Oh, qué bueno que vienes Alfred, justo estaba contándole a Arthur que tienes que subir tus notas en literatura- su rostro enrojeció ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso a la persona que le gustaba?! Comenzó a balbucear una especie de negación/disculpa/odioparaMatt, pero Arthur le pidió que se calmara.

-Alfred, no te enojes con Mattie, lo que pasa es que mi profesor de Literatura me dijo que no me podían evaluar como al resto y que debo hacer una tutoría. Eso me quitaría bastante tiempo, puesto que tendré que averiguar las falencias de la persona, estudiar en qué falla exactamente y prepararlo todo. Pero Mattie dice que él no tiene problema en hacer esa parte, lo que sería fantástico ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, y eso es muy demoroso. Entonces, ¿te parecería que yo fuera tu tutor? Tú mejoras tus notas, yo hago mi trabajo de tutoría y Matt podría conseguir unos puntos extra por hacer el análisis de tus exámenes y tareas por mí- finalizó sonriendo inocentemente, sin tener idea de lo que causaban sus palabras en Alfred, quien sonrió bobamente y asintió.- ¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana mismo comenzamos, ¿está bien? –y nuevamente asintió. Arthur se veía demasiado adorable cuando sonreía.

-x-

Arthur observó a los ojiazules frente a él con una sonrisa. Matt le había comentado que a Alfred le agradaban los niños, pero jamás pensó que se llevaría tan bien con su hermanito, lo que era bastante bueno ya que el menor estaba aburrido y cansado de andar por todos lados.

Habían huido en la madrugada, Francis le había dicho que no había problema y que fuera a su casa con Peter cuando quisiera. Él estaba con sus padres en una fiesta, pero se irían en seguida. Gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando llegaron y la familia Bonnefoy se encontraba con la policía. Su amigo le dijo alguien se había metido a su casa y que al parecer no podría ayudarlo por el momento. Suspiró e intentó llamar a los otros idiotas, Antonio tenía problemas con su madre y Gil estaba ebrio cuando contestó, por lo que se resignó a molestar a Matt.

Le incomodaba hacerlo, sabía que era su amigo y todo pero, Matt ya le había hecho un par de favores antes y los otros de hecho le debían, habían dormido en su casa miles de veces y cada vez que tenían un problema acudían a él, por lo que prefería quedarse con alguno de ellos. Pero bueno, así es la vida, así es la democracia, y Mattie lo recibió con una sonrisa. ¡Incluso había cedido su cuarto para Peter y había dormido con él en el sofá! Eso sí que era un gran amigo. Y Alfred también había sido un amor con él y Peter, aunque al principio pensó que lo quería echar a patadas, después era el más entusiasmado en salir, y Pit estaba encantado con él, se la había pasado todo el día mirando lo que hacía e imitándolo sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Sonrió, con los idiotas eso no habría pasado.

Y ahora Mattie seguía haciéndole favores, aunque ésta vez todos salían favorecidos. Alfred aprendía, a él lo evaluaban y Mattie sacaba puntos extra, ¡el trato perfecto! Y de hecho se habían puesto manos a la obra en seguida, bueno, más bien a la mañana siguiente, apenas terminaron de desayunar Matthew se fue a revisar los exámenes de su hermano para hacerle un diagrama con sus principales debilidades. Definitivamente adoraba a ese chico, era el mejor amigo del mundo, casi hasta superaba a Francis… lo que le recordaba que tenía que comenzar con la segunda fase de su súper plan para juntar a sus dos mejores amigos.

. . .

¿Dónde rayos se había metido Peter? Lo había perdido de vista dos segundos y se había ido de su lado, pequeño mocoso inquieto. Suspiró, estaba seguro de que estaba con Alfred, pero acababa de verlo limpiando y arreglando una bicicleta vieja en el garaje, y Pit no estaba con él.

¿Qué haría él si fuera un crío hiperkinético que idolatra al amigo de su hermano? Probablemente estaría en el cuarto de Alfred, ¿estaría mal ir a meterse allí? Bueno, Alfred le había dicho como mil veces que se sintiera en confianza de tomar lo que quisiera de sus cosas y él sólo echaría un vistazo para saber si ahí estaba su hermano, por lo que subió al cuarto del más joven y entreabrió la puerta.

Justamente ahí estaba su revoltoso hermanito revisando los cuadernos de Alfred, estúpido crío intruso. Suspiró y entró al cuarto completamente, regañó al menor y lo botó de ahí prácticamente a patadas. ¡Había dejado todos sus cuadernos tirados por ahí! Shit, no podía dejar eso así, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a recoger el desastre que había dejado su pequeño congénere en el cuarto.

Los cuadernos de Alfred eran muy… de Alfred. Todos, absolutamente todos tenían diseños de historietas, estaban medios destruidos y tenían hojas sueltas sobresaliendo. Una de esas hojas se cayó al suelo y Arthur la miró fijamente por un momento…

Él conocía esa letra.

No podía ser.

Se agachó para tomar la hoja y la observó por al menos un minuto completo. No, era imposible, es decir… no, no era tan imposible ¡Pero sí lo era! ¡Por Jim Morrison era Alfed! Dejó los cuadernos en el suelo y tomó el que estaba arriba para abrirlo y mirar la letra

_"los seres bibos son aqeyos qe nasen cresen se reprodusen y mueren…." "partes de la selula" "…los mamíferos son eterotrofos y bibiparos…." "cadena trofica" _

Oh por Dios, era la misma horrografía, y los mismos garabatos árabes de antes. Su respiración se agitó y comenzó a abrir los demás cuadernos en páginas al azar con desesperación. Oh my Lennon, no lo podía creer

_"la literatura unibersal" "la enerjia ellectrica fue descuvierta en el año…" "en la ovra de calderon de la varca se puede apresiar claramente una intencion comunicativa…" _

Dejó los cuadernos en el suelo, y se quedó ahí arrodillado, sin saber bien qué hacer. Era la misma letra, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Pero aun así corrió al cuarto de Mattie, se había llevado todas sus cosas por lo que llevó una pequeña cajita con las notas al cuarto de Alfred y sacó una de las primeras para comparar. Sí, era exactamente la misma letra, y las notas del cuaderno eran de la misma fecha que las cartas. Se mordió el labio y abrió la última hoja, encontrándose con las mismas mejoras en ortografía y caligrafía.

No lo podía creer. Todo ese tiempo… Ahora que lo pensaba, Alfred siempre hablaba de ser un _héroe_, y era de pensamiento bastante simple. Además esto explicaría por qué siempre se ponía raro cuando conversaban. Y sus caras.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando pasar a Alfred, quien lo miró sorprendido mientras él devolvía rápidamente la nota a la caja.

-A-Alfred… Y-Yo, ¡lo siento mucho! Peter vino a meterse a tu cuarto y dejó todos tus cuadernos en el suelo, y yo quería recogerlos, de verdad, no era mi intención invadir tu privacidad ¡lo juro! Sólo quería recoger esto y… - Alfred de acercó con una sonrisa y puso su mano en su hombro- Está bien, te he dicho que puedes tomar lo que quieras de aquí- le sonrió- Además, mis cuadernos ya estaban tirados por ahí, no te enojes con Peter- rio el menor

¿Cómo se suponía que se comportara de ahora en adelante con Alfred?

. . .

* * *

Y eso sería :D Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me agradó bastante (: al menos el final xd y sé que el capítulo no es tan largo, pero pensé que era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí (:

Saludos a Kyary, que no puedo contestar tus mensajes (y no me gusta mucho publicarlos :/), pero que sepas que me hacen feliz, así como los demás invitados. Siempre trato de responderlos todos, pero de verdad me gustan los mensajes personalizados y que sean sólo para esa persona (: Saludos también a todas mis bebés de los reviews (L)

Y eso xd, sean buena gente, nunca hagan sentir mal a alguien (al menos no a propósito) y traten de evitar la mala onda por las páginas de fans .-. Lo he visto mucho y no es nada awesome, me estresa la gente que se trata tan mal por tonterías. Mi humilde opinión.

Se me cuidan y nos leemos pronto, ¡Tengo internet :D! Les amo Gente de mi corazón (:


	12. Chapter 12

Hola me gente linda (: Creo que me demoré un poquito más en actualizar, a las Musas no les gusta para nada el calor y dejan de trabajar superados los 35° D: Extraño mi máxima de 28° y mi 70% de humedad en el ambiente :c Pero bueno, me he esforzado en este capítulo (: Y a pesar de estar muriendo derretida traté de concentrarme lo máximo posible (: (lo que es difícil con lo dispersa que soy normalmente xd)

Debo decir que hice dos versiones, la primera que era la idea original me quedó un poco MUY ooc (así se decía verdad? .-.) , es decir, si mis personajes ya son bastante diferentes a los de la serie, en mi primer intento quedaron fuera de contexto e incompatibles con mi propia historia, lo que es una lástima porque me gustaba más antes, cuando Alfie quedaba más humillado frente a Arthie y mi sexy brit reaccionaba gracioso xd Pero bueno, no quedaba bien, así que bye capítulo 12 favorito :DD Espero que no les desagrade del todo como quedó éste, los quiero (L)

*Créditos a quienes corresponda

****Advertencia:** capítulo raro y sin editar

* * *

Alfred rebosaba felicidad en esos momentos ¡Las mejores 48 horas de su vida! Arthie era un hermano mayor ejemplar, era amable, divertido, encantador y sexy.

Era el segundo día y mientras Matthew le hacía una cosa que necesitaba su amor él había arreglado su antigua bicicleta, Peter le había dicho que a Arthur le gustaba salir en la suya con su amigo albino y que a veces se la llevaba a la escuela, tal vez podrían salir a algún lado, los dos, solos, quién sabe si no pasaba algo interesante. Sonrió ante la idea, sería muy romántico declararse en algún lugar que le gustara al mayor, y él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Sorpresa que se llevó cuando subió a cambiarse y se encontró al mayor en su habitación recogiendo sus cuadernos. Tierno Arthie, pensó que el desastre lo había hecho Pit, siendo que antes estaba mucho peor. Aunque se veía algo… extraño ¿le pasaría algo? Bueno, ya lo averiguaría después, por ahora el mayor había huido rápidamente del cuarto y él apestaba a algo extraño, lo mejor sería estar bañado para la siguiente vez que se encontraran.

. . .

La primera clase con el mayor fue… exótica. Arthur seguía raro con él, y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, sobre todo porque ahora se mantenía considerablemente más lejos de él, y evitaba a toda costa que sus manos se rozaran casualmente, que era justamente lo que él intentaba hacer ¿Sería su culpa? Sabía que lo estaba asustando, tenía que aprender a controlar sus crisis, antes de que se alejara aún más de él.

Lo miró de reojo, sentado a su izquierda y explicándole concentradamente porqué ciertos textos de la edad media estaban vetados y las posibles controversias que habría causado su difusión en una época tan polémica. ¿Qué mierda significaban vetado, controversias y polémica? ¿Lo último tendría que ver con farándula o algo así? Tal vez tendría que estudiarse un poco el diccionario, Arthur hablaba como los textos de Lengua y no le entendía nada de lo que le decía. _Como en su carta._ Sonrió como imbécil y el otro lo miró raro.

Definitivamente tendría que aprender a controlarse.

Para su suerte el mayor decidió ignorar eso y continuar con su explicación inentendible para él. ¿Debería preguntarle? No se atrevía, probablemente su chico pensaría que es un estúpido ignorante y jamás tendría una oportunidad con él. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tonto? Si tan sólo hubiese puesto un poco de atención en clases ahora no estaría tan perdido y podría impresionarlo. Pero no, y Arthur era _demasiado_ inteligente para él. Tal vez por eso se alejaba, no quería mezclar sus genes con los de él, debía ser eso, no podía ser otra cosa.

Lo intentó una vez más y milagrosamente logró rozar sus manos, su estómago se retorció y fue invadido por mariposas mutantes, Arthur lo miró un momento, algo incómodo y luego devolvió su vista al cuaderno que estudiaban.

Yep, no quería mezclar sus genes, o peor, ¡quizás lo veía como un niño pequeño!

Recordó que Arthie trataba a Mattie como un hermanito, casi como a Peter, y ahora que le estaba dando clases probablemente también lo veía como a un crío pequeño. Oh por Dios no ¡todo menos eso! Lo último que quería era quedar en la categoría de hermanito inocentón, él lo veía como algo más, y sus pensamientos no eran nada inocentones ¡Si hasta había soñado que se tocaban! No era lo que se dice un sueño húmedo, su mente no concebía el llegar tan lejos con semejante persona, Arthur estaba muy lejos aún, pero realmente deseaba poder llegar a _algo_. Aunque fuese poner sus manos en las de Arthur, tal vez llegar a besar sus labios, y si lo dejara tal vez rozar su cuello con los labios sería… Wow. Miró el perfil de Arthur una vez más y suspiró, era demasiado inalcanzable.

. . .

Era un sueño, estaba seguro de eso. Había comenzado la semana y ahora se iban a clases con los Kirkland, incluso un día su hermano cool y pelirrojo que había ido a recogerlos al colegio los había llevado a comer de nuevo con el clan completo, y como además él se quedaba a entrenamiento y Arthur a sus trabajos como Presidente Estudiantil encargado de las actividades de aniversario, Matt se llevaba a Peter y luego él se devolvía con el mayor.

Y eso había cambiado _ciertas_ cosas. Haciéndolo sentir de cierto modo culpable.

El primer día todo normal, él comportándose como un idiota retrasado mental, Arthur manteniéndose muy lejos, y muchos silencios incómodos, todo bien. Después ya bajó un poco la guardia y comenzó a reírse de él en su cara por las estupideces que decía a veces, lo que lo ponía aún más nervioso porque tenía una risa encantadora, y luego ya Arthur iba prácticamente de su brazo. Lo que lo ponía peor y hacía reír más al mayor, formando un círculo vicioso en que cada vez parecía más imbécil.

Las tutorías también habían cambiado. De sentarse lo más lejos posible Arthur había pasado a estar casi encima suyo, poniéndolo nervioso, pero a la vez mejorando su rendimiento ya que intentaba concentrarse sólo en lo que le enseñaban. Era algo ¿no? Aunque lo ponía mal, antes miraba a Kirkland como alguien maravilloso y admiraba su forma de tratar al resto y asumir las riendas de su vida, era una persona decidida y elegante. Ahora admiraba la forma en que su chaleco se adecuaba a su cintura y la forma de su baja espalda. Arthur no debió sentarse en sus piernas, estaba seguro de que habían más formas de evitar que se distrajera, y _eso_ había hecho estragos con su mente y sus hormonas. ¿En qué momento comenzó a fijarse de _ese_ modo en su amado?

Y lo peor. Lo vio desnudo en la ducha.

Se metió rápidamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, hiperventilado. ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió tocar la puerta? ¡Y Arthur que se bañaba sin poner el puto pestillo! KJDLJSLKDJSDAH Era tan… tan… perfecto. Su cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, su espalda bien delineada y sus caderas, tenía una cintura algo pronunciada y un trasero redondo y perfecto.

Sacudió su cabeza, desesperado. No quería pensar en él _así_, le gustaba antes cuando lo más sucio que había pensado era en besar su cuello y ser acorralado mientras Arthur desabotonaba la camisa de su uniforme, y pasaba sus finos dedos por su pecho dándole escalofríos… lo que no era tan inocente del todo.

Shit, ahora tenía algo en su pantalón.

Se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía permitirse andar pensando en _esas_ cosas, sobre todo porque ahora Arthur estaba durmiendo bajo su mismo techo, ¿qué pasaría si un día tenía un _accidente_ frente a él? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Era un hecho, tenía que controlarse, en todos los aspectos, apenas el británico saliera de la ducha se daría un buen baño de agua fría.

-x-

No había sido tan terrible después de todo, y aunque seguía muy confundido con respecto al menor, al menos ya había superado la primera impresión y podía comportarse un poco más normal con él, molestándolo y riéndose de su persona por las caras tontas que ponía. Eso lo mantenía distraído del porqué de esa actitud con él.

Y por otro lado… Era terriblemente divertido molestarlo con eso. No podía evitarlo, su lado punk se había salido sin su permiso y era más fuerte que él –todos esos años viviendo con sus hermanos y soportando a los gemelos tenían sus consecuencias- Alfred se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaban a solas, ya fuera camino a su casa o durante sus clases. Había descubierto que podía ser muy gracioso si sabía cómo comportarse para hacerlo reaccionar. Y lo mejor era cuando se acercaba, ni siquiera era tanto, pero el chico lo sobredimensionaba todo, y aunque reconocía que se había pasado de la raya sentándose en sus piernas, fue la cumbre de las ridiculeces del ojiazul.

Debía reconocerlo, se la pasaba en grande con él. Aunque fuera un poco cruel de su parte.

Eso sí, ahora que había tomado conciencia de sus sentimientos y que ya había explotado la parte divertida de ello, sentía la responsabilidad de no hacerlo sufrir de forma innecesaria, sabía que existía un límite entre fastidiarlo jugueteando un poco con sus nervios y burlarse directamente de él. No podría hacerle eso, no después de lo bueno que era. Además, Peter lo adoraba con locura, así que siempre se mantenía muy atento a esa frontera que había dibujado para su nuevo hobbie.

Lo bueno de todo ello es que, a pesar de que Alfred se la pasaba con la cara toda roja y tartamudeando, había notado que cuando se ponía junto a él se enfocaba totalmente a lo que le estaba enseñando. Era un buen método de estudio y el menor estaba avanzando rapidísimo, estaba seguro de que ambos tendrían excelentes resultados de ello, saliendo beneficiados por donde se le mirara.

. . .

De acuerdo, eso había sido muy vergonzoso. Maldita costumbre suya de dejar la puerta del baño abierta, ¿cuándo iba a aprender? Fue al cuarto de Mattie y se vistió rápidamente, sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara sin dar la cara peor sería, y además tenían tutoría, por lo que se apuró en ir al cuarto de Alfred a aclarar eso… No había nada que aclarar, pero bueno, quería pasar por eso rápido y olvidarlo de una vez, así que tomó un respiro y golpeó la puerta.

-¡Alfred! ¿Puedo pasar? –Nada, ¿estaría siquiera en su cuarto? Holly Shit, sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas. Mordió su labio, tal vez debería buscarlo por el resto de la casa. El garage parecía un buen lugar para comenzar. Estaba dándose la vuelta cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió, dejando ver a un avergonzado yankee. Bien, era el momento. Carraspeó nervioso- Emm… Alfred, siento lo de hace un momento, debí haber cerrado, es una mala costumbre mía, a Peter le da por ir siempre que me meto a la ducha y… bueno, eso… Espero que esto no sea demasiado incómodo… -El ojiazul lo miró sonrojado, ¿cómo se suponía que lo mirara ahora? No sólo sabía que le gustaba al menor, sino que ahora además acababa de verlo como Dios lo había mandado al mundo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Suspiró, si bien Alfred lo había dejado pasar y había comenzado con sus clases, sabía que volverían los silencios incómodos, y adiós a divertirse con ello, si se tomara cualquier tipo de confianza con él probablemente Alfred se lo tomaría muy a pecho ¿o no? Lo miró de reojo y sintió los nervios aflorar en su estómago, ¿seguiría con las cartas y los detalles? Lo ponía más que ansioso el pensar en eso, después de todo el chico no sabía que él sabía…

Se mordió el labio y suspiró. Debía admitir que extrañaba a su _Chico de las Notas_, que siempre lograba arreglar sus días, en lugar de ponerlo incómodo como lo estaba ahora.

. . .

* * *

Y eso sería por hoy (: ¿No les da la impresión de que cada vez me alejo más del tema? A mí sí :/ Agradecería alguna sugerencia buena onda para mejorar eso (L) Como siempre, dudas, consultas, whateva review ;) Se me cuidan mucho, espero que tengan un lindo día y que por favor el otoño llegue pronto porque me pongo a hablar weas. Les amo (L)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola de nuevo xd

Como dije, no quedé conforme con el capítulo anterior, y apenas lo subí descubrí que lo odio. Así que en este lapsus les escribí el 13, para que no me odien ni a mí ni a Arthur, que los queremos tanto (:

***Aclaración**: Arthie no es malo :C Su intención no era jugar con los sentimientos de nuestro americano, sólo quería ponerlo de los nervios, yo a veces lo hago con mi sr Novio/Pololo/Pareja, y no es con mala intención. Véanlo así por favor.

Y lo otro. El capítulo anterior era un **_puente_** para poder avanzar, sólo eso, estaba muy poco inspirada y no quería dejar esta historia abandonada, me lo prometí cuando recibí mi primer follow, y necesitaba algo para poder seguir, así que please, no sean tan crueles con él :C Me da mucha vergüenza, pero lo dejaré ahí.

****Advertencia**: Lo hice como en media/ una hora, y está sin editar (para variar)

***Créditos ya lo saben

* * *

Alfred sentía cositas en el estómago, Arthie a veces lo ponía demasiado nervioso, y eso lo tenía mal. Y bueno, ahora que los Kirkland habían encontrado un lugar para vivir, había recordado que existía algo llamado "_Admirador Secreto_", por lo que apenas se marcharon se puso manos a la obra con su siguiente aparición. Ya no quería enviarle notas, no estaba muy seguro sobre qué decirle exactamente, pero después de haber visto a Arthie durmiendo con su osito… shit, eso lo había matado, así que optó por regalarle uno más grande, felpudo y abrazable.

Sonrió mientras observaba al mayor salir de su oficina, sus caderas se movían a cada paso que daba y no podía evitar hipnotizarse con ellas, por lo que lo siguió con su mirada hasta que dobló por el pasillo y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que siempre, cosas de oficina, archivadores, y muchos papeles, no era necesario detenerse, ya se la sabía de memoria, por lo que fue directamente al escritorio y dejó su regalo sentado en la silla de Arthur, de modo que fuera físicamente imposible no verlo, acompañándolo de una pequeña tarjeta con _su_ nombre. ¡A Arthur le encantaría! Inspeccionó el lugar una vez más y salió.

Tenía que llegar pronto a su casa, esta vez sería él quien visitara al otro para sus clases de literatura, y quería verse al menos presentable para su amado inglés.

. . .

Sentía que había algo extraño, en un comienzo pensó que seguía avergonzado con el incidente de la ducha, después de todo él también lo estaba tras los sueños que tenía a raíz de ello, pero luego de un rato estaba más que seguro de que no era eso. ¿Estaría preocupado por algo? En el tiempo que estuvo en su casa le había quedado más que claro que Arthur Kirkland era experto en preocuparse por todo y por todos, ya había visto aquella expresión muchas veces, por lo que decidió preguntarle. En una de esas podría serle de ayuda.

-Alfred… ¿Alguna vez te has sentido una mala persona? ¿Alguien dañino y fuera de lugar? –El yankee lo miró entre asombrado y confuso, ¿por qué alguien tan bueno como el mayor podría sentirse así? Intentó pasar un brazo por sus hombros sutilmente, pero Arthur lo notó en seguida, y contra todo pronóstico se acurrucó en su pecho, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos y suspirando- A veces siento que no merezco nada de lo que tengo- susurró quedamente.

Alfred apenas atinó a acariciar el cabello de su contrario, no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. ¿Alguien le habría dicho algo? Lo miró desde su posición sin tener idea de qué hacer. Tal vez ir al parque lo haría sentir mejor, el viento y las piletas siempre ayudaban, se lo dijo, pero el anglosajón se negó diciendo que debía quedarse en casa a esperar a sus hermanos. Suspiró, ya sería en otra ocasión.

. . .

Se sorprendió cuando recibió la llamada de su amadísimo cejas, no es que le molestara, pero no todos los días el amor de tu vida te llama a las 3 de la mañana para ir a dar un paseo en la madrugada cuando al otro día tienes clases, sobre todo cuando esa persona es alguien responsable y respetuosa respecto a los horarios de sueño de los demás, lo que le hacía pensar que era algo importante para Arthur, así que apenas colgó el teléfono se vistió y fue a buscar su bicicleta.

El aire fresco era… bueno, refrescante, y Arthur se veía considerablemente mejor que cuando se encontraron ¡Sabía que era una buena idea salir! Arthie iba delante de él, con su cabello corto y rebelde al viento, riendo y mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que lo seguía, ¿cómo podía ser que alguien tan simple y pequeño pudiera causarle semejantes emociones?

El mayor se desvió del camino y se bajó de su bicicleta, invitándolo a seguirlo por entremedio de los árboles. Siendo honestos, Alfred no era un gran fan de los caminos húmedos y musgosos, su corazón vibraba con los caminos despejados durante un agradable día soleado, pero el mayor adquiría cierto toque mitológico ahí rodeado de tanto verde, era increíble, sobre todo con la débil luz de la luna filtrándose por entre las ramas. Mágico e irreal. Sonrió, ese chico sacaba su lado más cursi.

Caminaron por al menos una hora hasta llegar a la orilla de un río, ¿de dónde había salido? No tenía idea que había agua natural cerca de su ciudad, pero era imposible concentrarse en eso teniendo a Arthur desnudándose a su lado – A-Arthur… ¿qué haces? –preguntó nervioso, sintiendo como las mariposas se apoderaban de su estómago- Necesito un baño, ahora. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –le sonrió. ¿Cómo podría negarse a esa sonrisa tan bonita?

Aunque era divertido, jamás de los jamases pensó que estaría así, bañándose semidesnudo con su anglo-cejón en un río, perdido en medio de la nada. Se salpicaron, pelearon intentando hundir al otro, hicieron competencias de natación y rieron hasta el amanecer. Retiraba lo dicho, ese era definitivamente el mejor día de su vida. Arthur se apoyó en su hombro y suspiró, agotado, feliz, y algo nostálgico.

-Siento mucho haberme comportado tan mal contigo estos días Al –el menor lo miró confundido- Sé que te incomodó mi exceso de confianza, no sé muy bien por qué lo hice, pero créeme que estoy muy arrepentido, y lo siento… Y bueno, muchas gracias por el regalo de hoy –lo miró sonriendo…

Había firmado como Admirador Secreto… ¿verdad?

-x-

Era el karma, debía ser eso. Sabía que no debía jugar con los nervios de Alfred, no lo había hecho con mala intención, y se había cuidado de no traspasar la frontera, pero he ahí su castigo. No llevaban ni dos días en su nuevo departamento y su padre ya había ido a arruinarles la existencia.

Todo había sido muy normal, habían llegado el día anterior en la noche, por lo que apenas llegó del colegio decidió seguir ordenando sus cosas. Puso a Bright sobre su cama y lo miró con una sonrisa, si bien había sido algo vergonzoso caminar con un oso gigante por la calle, le había animado muchísimo que Alfred se acordara de su _otra identidad_, y cuando llegó la hora de dormir se acomodó sobre él abrazando a su Liam querido.

Hasta que su padre llegó a hacer escándalo frente a su puerta, a las una y media de la mañana ¿es que no se cansaba de echar abajo todo lo que hacían? Y lo peor, esta vez había dicho palabras muy crueles, sobre todo a él. ¡No era su culpa que su madre muriera! Él habría sido el más feliz si ella hubiese soportado el parto, pero eso él no lo entendía, y ahora se sentía una verdadera mierda. Siempre arruinándolo todo. Genial Arthur.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, había ido nuevamente al día siguiente, reclamándole y culpándolo, como si no doliera ya lo suficiente. No pudo soportarlo, agarró su teléfono, sus llaves y algo de ropa extra, los echó a su mochila y salió en su bicicleta a ningún lado. Quería estar solo y que nadie lo molestara…

O tal vez no. Arthur no quería estar solo. Simplemente quería dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar, como si sobrara. Suspiró y miró el número en su teléfono. Había pensado en llamar a Mattie o a la rana imbécil, pero no, sabía que no lo reconfortarían como él lo necesitaba. Así que lo hizo.

. . .

Alfred podía ser realmente divertido cuando quería, además era osado y atento con él. No pudo evitar acurrucarse contra su pecho cálido, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor, alguien que se dedicara a sacarle una sonrisa y lo hiciera sentir querido. Sonrió, tal vez el chico era mejor de lo que pensaba

Además, no sólo se había levantado a las tres de la madrugada para ir de paseo con él, sino que habían tomado un pequeño baño juntos, y lo había hecho de muy buena gana, haciendo bromas y jugueteando con él en el agua. Lo apreciaba, realmente lo hacía. Y eso era una prueba irrefutable de que Alfred lo quería…

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se merecía algo a cambio. ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad? Lo pasaban bien juntos, y era divertido verlo nervioso, había dejado de hacerlo tras la horrible vergüenza que había pasado, pero ahora sería diferente. No sería algo malo, ¿verdad? Alfred era una increíble persona, que lo hacía sentirse bien… le había tomado cariño, y su estómago se retorcía cuando le decía cosas lindas en sus notas. Quería escucharlo decirle algo así en la realidad…

-Siento mucho haberme comportado tan mal contigo estos días Al –comenzó tímidamente, ganándose una confundida mirada azul- Sé que te incomodó mi exceso de confianza, no sé muy bien por qué lo hice, pero créeme que estoy muy arrepentido, y lo siento… Y bueno, muchas gracias por el regalo de hoy –le sonrió significativamente, tratando de hacerle entender que sabía. No pudo evitar reír con la cara de terror del menor- No te pongas así… estuve viviendo en tu casa Alfred, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta?

El menor comenzó a tartamudear, era muy tierno de su parte, y algo gracioso… pero no era eso lo que quería oír… ¿debería darle una ayudita? Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró dubitativo. El chico era una buena persona, dulce, amable y simpático, y él estaba más que hundido, pero aun así lo quería, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Así que lo decidió definitivamente. Quería que Alfred fuera su apoyo, y cuando superara su pequeña depresión quería apoyarlo también.

Sonrió y se inclinó hacia el menor. Alfred tenía labios cálidos.

* * *

Eso es todo, me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas, y la mierda de capítulo 12, pero para mí era necesario, pasé por unos días de NULA inspiración, y no podía pasar al amor tan fácil, sería tonto e ingenuo, así que eso, era más que nada para poder seguir avanzando. Espero que este cap compense en algo el anterior.

Ahora sí, cualquier cosa review y los amo, si están leyendo ésto es porque son fieles y lindos conmigo, lo que agradezco muchísimo (:

Yo (L)


	14. Chapter 14

Em... ¿Hola? alskjd Lo siento, no tengo perdón de Dios/Alá/Shiva/Buddha o lo que sea, so sorry! D: Pero es que mi vida está hecha una montaña rusa, y de verdad que el capítulo no quería salir, además, no me he sentido muy bien anímicamente, así que llevo todos estos días agregando y quitando cosas que reflejaban mucho mis sentimientos más que los de los personajes. Maldito Arthur, tienes que dejar de ser mi espejo lksja

**Para quienes estén interesad s en qué he estado haciendo** (sé que a nadie le importa, pero quisiera que lo entendieran), he dicho que me mudé a otra ciudad, y uno o dos días después de mi última actualización mi mamá vino a verme con mi hermana menor, así que estuve yendo de un lado a otro con ella que quería aprovechar cada segundo en la ciudad, recorriendo todo y levantándonos temprano. No sería tan malo si no se acumulara el cansancio. Otra cosa es que no voy a ver a mi mami hermosa hasta más o menos Julio, así que también estaba pasando un rato con ella. También he tenido un par de dramas existenciales, a veces los amigos no retribuyen como uno quisiese, y me he sentido un poco como la mierda, pero ha ido pasando, creo que simplemente estoy muy sensible. Y entre eso, aprender a vivir sola, los trámites que me faltan, el libro que me prestaron, y que entro a mi primer año de universidad este lunes, tengo la agenda un poco llena :/ Pero he ido avanzando todo lo que he podido, simplemente que no me sentía como para escribir y las musas se me revelaron.

Espero que aún así les guste esto que hice para ustedes, con todo mi cariño (y no, no es que no sepa a quién dárselo en estos momentos).

*Créditos a quien corresponda.

**Sin editar y escrito a pedacitos por una persona hipersensible.

* * *

Alfred estaba feliz, la vida era hermosa, los pajarillos cantaban y el mundo le sonreía.

La adorable y dulce voz de su madre enfadada lo despertó a las 5 y media de la mañana, pero no importaba, porque era un gran día. El delicioso plato de vegetales en vinagre y los miles de medicamentos tampoco eran tan malos, para el maravilloso día que se le venía por delante. Ni hablar de los 4 exámenes que tenía (y para los cuales no había estudiado nada) o su nariz roja y llena de mocos, porque nada le arruinaría el buen humor que tenía. Era un día feliz, y nada ni nadie cambiaría aquello.

Se dirigió a la escuela más temprano de lo común -apenas unos pocos minutos después de Mattie- con una gran sonrisa de día viernes feliz, y saludó a toda cosa viviente que se le cruzó, le regaló su almuerzo a un perro callejero, le dio unas monedas a un señor que vivía en la calle, y recogió un pequeño pajarito que se había caído de su nido. Todo perfecto. Pero no tan perfecto como _él_.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando divisó dos cabelleras rubias unos metros más adelante, caminando junto a su gemelo, y su pancita se llenó de mariposas. ¿Arthie seguiría con el mismo humor que esa noche? Cruzó los dedos para que así fuera, pero ¿y si no? ¿Estaría arrepentido de haberlo besado? Mordió su labio inferior, nunca lo sabría si no se acercaba, y _el que no se arriesga no gana_, así que tomó aire y se dirigió hacia ellos a paso rápido.

Su hermano lo miró con una sonrisilla pícara, Peter le sonrió y Arthur le saludó con la cabeza algo sonrojado, para luego mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Lo de la otra noche no había sido importante? ¿Estaría enojado? Matthew susurró alguna excusa y se fue, llevándose a Peter y dejándolos solos.

Emmm…

Se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía qué decirle, quizás estaba pensando en alguna forma de decirle que no había sido nada o algo así, no quería escuchar eso, se moriría. Y Arthur sabía que él lo quería, no podría verlo a la cara si… -¿Alfred? ¿Estás bien? – El americano lo miró y asintió sonriendo, al parecer el mayor le había estado hablando- Lo que te decía… bueno, que quería agradecerte por lo del otro día, sé que te desperté y que te enfermaste un poco por mi culpa, de verdad lo siento, y gracias- y sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos, causando estragos en él ¿Arthur sabría lo adorablemente hermoso que se veía cuando hacía eso.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, Alfred quería hablar, decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo fantástica que había sido aquella vez, pero ¿y si Arthur no lo veía del mismo modo? Lo miró de reojo y se decidió a hablar, pero Arthur decidió lo mismo en el mismo momento. Rieron algo nerviosos y volvieron a mirar al frente en silencio. No podían seguir así, por lo que Alfred tomó aire y arriesgándolo todo pasó su brazo por los hombros del mayor, que se encogió un poco en sí mismo, mas no lo rechazó. Era algo.

-Emmm… A-Arthur… Es un lindo día ¿verdad? –shit, así no era. Apuesto a que Arthur debía estar riéndose de él por dentro.- Claro. Un muy lindo día, perfecto para caminar. Y al menos no va a empeorar tu resfriado- le sonrió. Bueno, era el momento perfecto- Sí, y realmente es perfecto para estar afuera… ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado después de clases?

. . .

Era un sueño hecho realidad… aunque sus manos estuvieran todas sudadas, sus ojos llorosos y su nariz con mocos. ¿Por qué tenía que enfermarse justo ahora? Así no se veía precisamente guapo y seductor, sobre todo con los nervios, que lo tenían transpirado como si hubiera corrido la maratón. Suspiró, al menos Arthur no había huido de él cuando se le acercó en el almuerzo con Mattie, además ¡Iban a salir juntos! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Su estómago se retorció, nervioso, cuando vio a Arthur acercarse a las escaleras en las que lo esperaba, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a saludar. Se veía algo cansado, tal vez hasta triste, no había querido preguntarle ese día, pero se moría por hacerlo. ¿Quién lo habría hecho sentir tan mal? Caminaron en silencio, uno incómodo para él, pero al parecer no para Arthur. ¿Debería intentar alguna técnica de acercamiento? Quería abrazarlo de nuevo, que Arthur pasara sus delgados brazos por su torso y acercara sus caras, ¿querría hacerlo con el saco de gérmenes en que se había convertido? Bueno, nada perdía con intentarlo. Pero no se atrevía a abrazarlo simplemente, sería demasiado horrible si lo rechazaba. ¿Qué tal algo más sutil? Comenzó a repasar mentalmente como lo hacía antes, sus tácticas eran infalibles.

Táctica 1: El accidente. Alfred comenzó a zigzaguear ligeramente mientras caminaba, acercándose ligeramente a su contrario que lo miró algo preocupado. Juntó un poco más y recargó una pequeña parte de su peso sobre él. Arthur se detuvo para observar a su alrededor, lo miró fijamente y lo arrastró a una farmacia. Estúpido Kirkland, lo obligó a tomar un jarabe asqueroso.

Táctica 2: Calor Humano. Comenzó a frotarse los brazos, primero simplemente cruzándolos, y luego ya friccionándolos rápidamente. Hizo un sonido de frío con la boca(?) y lo miró. Arthur le sonrió -esta era la parte en que su amado intentaba hacer lo mismo y él se acurrucaba para que lo abrazara -y se dirigió a un pequeño local. Le compró un café. Maldito Arthur, todo porque no era una chica. Hizo un puchero.

Táctica 3. Nunca fallaba: El Estiramiento. Distraídamente comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia los lados, haciendo crujir su cuello, soltó los hombros, alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, para luego dejarlos caer directamente sobre la cintura de Arthur, tras un breve paso por su espalda. El mayor se estremeció y se hizo a un lado, mirándolo extraño. Mierda, lo había arruinado. Intentó sonreír inocentemente y siguió con su camino. Torció la boca, ¿por qué nada le salía?

El ojiverde lo miró fijamente por un momento mientras se sentaban en un parque a descansar. Había insistido en comer un helado, pero para variar, estaba resfriado y no podía porque hacía mal a su salud, y blah. Con razón era amigo de Mattie. Sintió su miraba sobre él y se la devolvió. Arthur podía ser intimidante, le recordó al gato de la esquina, ese que miraba a la gente fijamente mientras pasaba y no apartaba la vista hasta que te marchabas, sólo que Arthur además parecía estar buscando algo. Ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió, siendo correspondido por el mayor, quien acabó recostándose en su hombro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y pasó sus brazos a su alrededor, con Arthur Kirkland las cosas siempre terminaban siendo al revés.

-x-

Suspiró cansado. No sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido tras su salida, pero el departamento estaba hecho un desastre cuando llegó, y por supuesto, tuvo que encargarse él. A veces le gustaría que sus hermanos fuesen capaces de mover una escoba sin destruir nada. Se dio una ducha, una reponedora y deliciosa ducha, que fue recibida como agua bendita por su agotado cuerpo. Demasiadas emociones para las últimas 48 horas.

No despertó hasta la madrugada del viernes, dos horas antes de lo habitual, pero aun así se alistó para la escuela, de todos modos no tenía nada más que hacer. Hizo los deberes que le faltaban y comenzó a leer un poco hasta la hora de despertar a Peter.

¿Cómo se suponía que tratara a Alfred ahora? Lo había besado, es verdad. Y habían compartido un momento muy íntimo, además de un par de besos más y unos cuantos mimos, pero –y aunque él había pensado en darse una oportunidad con el menor- en ningún momentos habían acordado algún tipo de relación. ¿Qué se suponía que eran ahora? ¿Muy buenos amigos? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Amantes clandestinos? Honestamente le gustaba más la última, sonaba sexy, y no adquiría el vergonzoso título de _amiguito_, pero quería estar seguro. ¿Debería decirle él o esperar a que Alfred hablara primero? Después de todo, él había tomado la iniciativa, pero no quería ser una nenita casadera esperando que le pidieran la mano. Mmm… Bueno, ya lo decidiría durante el día.

Salió con el menor de sus hermanos y por el camino se encontraron con Matt, ¿Alfred le habría contado algo? Sabía que su amigo estaba en conocimientos de lo del Admirador Secreto, y que de hecho le había ayudado a Al, por lo que intentó decirle disimuladamente, sin que Peter lo notara –ya había dicho en su casa algo sobre su homosexualidad, y no lo habían tomado para nada bien-. Matt lo entendió en seguida y se puso feliz, le dio un abrazo y le susurró al oído lo genial que era aquello, que serían cuñaditos, y que harían un montón de cosas de cuñis. Era bueno tener un amigo así.

Su estómago se retorció repentinamente cuando Alfred se acercó a ellos ¡¿cómo se supone que lo trate?! Y el desgraciado de Mattie que huyó, dejándolos en un silencio algo incómodo. Lo mejor sería comenzar agradeciéndole y todo eso, tal vez dar pie a algo, pero al final fue bastante incómodo.

Bueno, al menos el americano le había pedido salir, no quería volver a casa temprano.

. . .

El tonto de Alfred quería comerse un helado ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? Con lo enfermo que estaba apostaba lo que fuera a que le daba algo ahí mismo, se veía pésimo, enfermo y débil ¡Si hasta casi se cae encima suyo! Debía estar muy mal aún, además parecía que estaba agarrotado y afiebrado. Se mordió el labio, tal vez debería mandarlo a casa, si seguía así se desmayaría en cualquier momento y él definitivamente no podría llevarlo cargando ¿Y si lo llevaba con Oliver? Él sabría qué hacer con él, y personalmente se aseguraría de que mejorara, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el chico después de lo del otro día. Lo llevó a descansar a una banca y lo observó por un momento, buscando alguna señal de cómo se encontraba, al menos ya no se veía tan terrible como hace un momento, así que decidió quedarse un poco más, ya no caminarían así que podían pasar una o dos horas en el parque. ¿Debería acercarse? Alfred volteó a él y lo miró a los ojos, se veía algo perdido, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y se acostó en su hombro. Se sentía bien así.

Abrió los ojos y ya estaba considerablemente más oscuro ¿se había quedado dormido? No podía creerlo, por lo general él no podía dormir en ningún lado que no fuera su cama, sobre todo si había más gente a su alrededor, aunque estaba muy cómodo arriba de Alfred. Se enderezó e hizo sonar sus músculos –le dolía la espalda-, Alfred lo miraba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo dormiste? Te veías algo incómodo, pero no quise despertarte porque te veías cansado. ¿Estás bien? –Lo miró y sonrió.- Si, estoy bien. Gracias de nuevo, es que mi casa estaba hecha un desastre cuando volví el otro día, y me quedé limpiando hasta tarde.- Volvió a recostarse sobre el menor y este lo abrazó cariñosamente. ¿Deberían hablar sobre _aquello_? Se mordió el labio y lo miró, los ojos de Alfred se centraron en aquello, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero sólo un poco. Suspiró, se sentía extraño, débil, perdido, y agotado –física y mentalmente-, Alfred era un buen chico, le estaba demostrando que estaba ahí para él, y que podía ser un refugio increíblemente acogedor, pero era un crío demasiado **lento,** y definitivamente no quería esperar.

No quería volver a casa, pero comenzaba a hacer frío, por otro lado no quería estar solo, y quedarse en casa de Alfred estaba totalmente descartado. Además, lo estaba odiando por ser tan tonto y no hacer algo, no es que él no se atreviera a tomar la iniciativa, pero el americano empezó, así que era cosa suya ¡Y estaban tan cerca! ¿Por qué no hacía algo de una vez por todas? Así que, ya que el señor a su lado no hacía nada y él no quería irse, decidió divertirse un poco a costa suya como castigo.- Alfred…. –lo llamó quedamente y le sonrió inocentemente- ¿No quieres pasarte a mi casa a tomar el té?- Scott estaba en casa, y él estaba totalmente consciente de lo que eso significaba, si con eso no superaba su miedo, con nada lo haría.

. . .

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo, ¿muy decepcionante? Espero que no, es todo lo que tengo, para ustedes (L)

Dudas, consultas, amor para darme, you know, review C: A veces quisiera contarles tantas cosas .-. Un saludo para mi amiga santiaguina **Moth Starwitch**, San Diego es hermoso *o* Aún no voy al otro lado :/ coming soon, ahora soy pobre :c

***Concejo del día:** Si no están seguro de si hacer algo o no, (algo del tipo ir hacia algún lugar que no esté del todo cerca dentro de cierto horario) vayan y lo piensan allí. Si luego se arrepienten y no quieren, simplemente se van, pero si se quedan y a última hora deciden hacerlo, es una sensación muy fea. Con esto me despido.

Eso, las amo, espero que no me hayan olvidado, no acostumbro demorarme tanto .-. Que tengan un lindo día, sean felices y Carpe Diem (:


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ._. He vuelto de las mazmorras a traerles ésto, que no estoy segura de si puede llamársele narración decente .-.

Mis disculpas, en serio, no sabía que la universidad fuera tan roba-almas DD: Odio con todas mis fuerzas a Luis de Góngora y los morfemas del mal que están pero no están y que complican mi vida :C Sé que no es excusa, pero salir de mi casa en la mañana y llegar a las 8 y media o 15 para las 9 a es un poco _demasiado_ agotador para mí -sobrre todo cuando entro a las 8 y media y mi última clase es filosofía D; -y las musas se me andan quedando dormidas a cada rato :/

Como se ve, estamos llegando al final ( :C ), no sé si alguien quiere algo en específico, todo es bienvenido, y de verdad que estoy tratando, todo lo que tengo para ustedes (:

***Advertencia**: Capítulo hecho a pedacitos en mis últimos momentos de conciencia del día (Si algo se va del tema, so sorry D:) y está totalmente al natural, calentito y recién salido del horno.

* * *

No había sido una buena idea. Para nada. Miró nerviosamente los cuatro pares de ojos que lo observaban fijamente con el ceño fruncido y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su Arthie volviera pronto del baño. Scott Kirkland carraspeó y uno de los gemelos –ni idea de cuál era cuál- lo pateó, haciendo reír al otro. Para qué hablar de la cara del segundo de los hermanos, que parecía querer matarlo y se contenía sólo por la mano del tipo mayor que era igual a su adorado británico. Tragó con fuerza, definitivamente era la peor idea de su vida, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ir a tomar el té?

Hasta que finalmente llegó Arthie, sonriendo inocentemente y con una bandeja con tazas en sus manos. –I'm sorry, me pasé a la cocina primero a traer el té, ¿galletas?- preguntó pasándole un platillo con galletas con chips de chocolate. Sonrió ampliamente, ahora que Arthur había vuelto ya no podían hacerle nada, y se sentía mucho más cómodo con su cejón cerca, ¿no podían ser los otros al menos la mitad de lindos que Arthur? Había sido aterrador estar solo con ellos, sobre todo porque lo miraban demasiado fijo y demasiado feo, ¿había hecho algo malo y nunca lo supo? Estaba seguro de que no, se estaba esforzando mucho por agradarles, ¡si hasta les había tirado un par de chistes! Pero nada, sus caras seguían serias y llenas de odio contra él.

El té no estaba tan mal, de hecho se lo tomó todito, y eso que no le gustaba, siempre había preferido el café, pero Arthur tenía un don para prepararlo, ¡era mágico! Estaba rico y había calmado a cada integrante del clan Kirkland, en un sorbo desaparecieron todos los ceños fruncidos, dejando a su paso caras de placer marca Kirkland. Se rio por su pensamiento, llamando la atención de su chico guapo, que al final lo miró con un poco de pena y lo llevó a continuar con la segunda ronda de té y galletas a su cuarto.

Wow, era hermoso.

La habitación de Arthur, el espacio más personal de Arthur, eran tan…tan… Arthur. Una cama simple con un cobertor de plumas verde y dos almohadas a juego, una guitarra sobre la cama otras dos apoyadas en la pared y dos más junto al pequeño closet que estaba junto a la puerta, un pequeño buró con una lámpara verde, una fotografía y una taza vacía, junto al velador una pila de libros en el suelo y otros más en y una repisa. Las cortinas también eran verdes, y en tres de las paredes colgaban cuadros -un par de bandas musicales, una calle de Londres, y el Támesis- y en la otra había un pequeño escritorio –parecido al de su oficina- y un librero lleno de grandes volúmenes. Y ahí, en la silla del escritorio estaba sentado su último regalo, mirando fijamente al osito más pequeño ubicado sobre un par de libros y la agenda de Harry Potter. Quería llorar, ¡Arthie conservaba sus regalos!

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el mayor sentado sobre su cama tomando el té con toda la elegancia que poseía, se veía hermosísimo.

– ¡Lo tienes todo! No esperaba ver este juguete aquí–exclamó sonriendo mientras se acercaba al peluche y lo observaba más de cerca

-Ese es Liam, y el más grande es Bright- volteó rápidamente, encontrando a un sonrojado inglés mirando hacia otro lado. ¡Les había puesto nombre! Esto ya era demasiado para él, no pudo aguantarse y fue a abrazar al mayor, levantándolo y dando un par de vueltas con él- Noooo, Alfred, voy a vomitar –se quejó agarrándose como pudo de su cuello y de su torso. Uff, estaban muy cerca. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó, con el mayor aún agarrado a él, y tomó la guitarra. –No sabía que tocabas Arthur, tienes muchas guitarras- dijo observando los muchos instrumentos en el cuarto.

-Bueno, es obvio que no sabes nada de mí, Alfred –dijo el mayor bajándose de sus piernas con toda la dignidad que pudo y las mejillas verdes tras los giros en el aire- Y esos no son guitarras, son bajos. Y no son tantas, en realidad, es que esta es acústica, las de ahí una es eléctrica y la otra electroacústica, uno de los bajos me lo compré yo y el otro me lo regaló Gilbert para mi cumpleaños. –Se miraron mutuamente, no estaba seguro de qué cara tendría, pero Arthur rio un poco- No entiendes nada ¿verdad? Es que está es más suave y la uso para la clase de música en la escuela, la de ahí es para otro tipo de música y la otra hace de las dos cosas, la tengo porque así no tengo que llevar dos guitarras cuando paso del colegio a la casa de Gil, los bajos suenan distinto.

-Aaah- bueno, uno aprende algo todos los días.- ¿Tocas algo más? –Arthur pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego respondió con suficiencia- Bueno, también toco el piano, el acordeón, la flauta traversa, la flauta celta, la gaita y la melódica… ah, y también toco el órgano, es divertido- Alfred se pateó mentalmente por sus malos pensamientos tras el último instrumento, ¿el órgano? Su mente estaba muy pervertida últimamente, y todos los sueños que había tenido con el mayor le llegaron a la cabeza de golpe, haciéndolo sonrojar, ¿por qué tenía que decirle que le divertía tocar _eso_ estando los dos en su pieza? Se acomodó en su asiento, totalmente incómodo y sonrojado hasta las orejas- Alfred, ¿estás bien? Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre de nuevo. Te traeré una pastilla. –Y se fue, dejándolo sólo en su habitación.

Se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, todo perfectamente ordenado, manteniendo una línea armónica, y olía a Arthur. Se sonrojó, no podía creer que se estaba poniendo a pensar en eso cuando estaba con él ¡Él no era así! Se suponía que veía a su sexy brit como un ángel, pero bueno, aun así no pudo evitar recostarse boca abajo en la cama del mayor e inhalar su delicioso aroma. Arthie llegó cinco minutos después con un par de pastillas que sabían aún peor que el jarabe, eso le pasaba por mente-sucia.

Pasaron un par de horas conversando, Arthur era divertido cuando quería, y se notaba que se sentía en confianza, ojalá fuese así todo el tiempo… Hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de irse, y su chico de las cejas sensuales lo acompañó a tomar el autobús, sonrió, podía irse caminando, pero el mayor había insistido en prestarle dinero para irse y lo había llevado a un paradero para asegurarse de que le hiciese caso. A veces era tan Arthur para sus cosas.

Se sentaron en los asientos del paradero y Arthie miró el cielo por un momento, inmerso en sus pensamientos, ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Lo que era él no podía sacarse la idea de que se veía hermoso, y sus labios… ¿Debería tomar la iniciativa? Se suponía que él había comenzado, pero al final siempre era el inglés quien se decidía primero. Su estómago se retorció, no habían hablado sobre el beso de la última vez, no sabía qué pensaba él sobre eso, pero ahí estaba, sentado a su lado, por lo que suponía que no le había parecido desagradable ¿verdad? Se mordió el labio, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Arthur? –lo llamó, y cuando el mayor se giró para mirarlo, lo hizo. Amaba los labios partidos y helados del mayor.

-x-

¡Oh por Dios! El apocalipsis zombie, ¡Alfred había tomado la iniciativa! Sabía que llevarlo con sus hermanos había sido una buena idea, si podías con ellos podías con todo.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió en el beso, correspondiendo e inclinándose hacia el menor. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, justo lo que necesitaba. Se separaron -algo nervioso el menor, algo ansioso él- y se miraron a los ojos, se sentía como lo más cursi que había hecho en su vida, pero de cierto modo estaba bien, ¿verdad? De hecho, todo aquello se sentía bien… salvo la mirada asqueada de su padre a unos pocos metros. ¿Era una broma verdad?

Suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, tomando la mano de Alfred para llevarlo a otro paradero, ojalá la vida fuese así de fácil para él, pero no, su padre se acercó y lo tomó del brazo para gritarle ahí mismo, en la calle, que era un puto marica, que le daba asco, que se avergonzaba de él y que su madre se moriría de nuevo si lo viese haciendo esas barbaridades con otros hombres. Claro, el golpeaba a sus hijos, engañaba a sus esposas, las golpeaba y humillaba, pero el malo ahí era él. Como siempre. Quería irse, Alfred no tenía por qué presenciar algo así.

Mordió su labio inferior e intentó voltearse y arrastrar al menor muy lejos de ahí, pero a Adam Kirkland jamás se le ignora, lo detuvo, y cuando cerró los ojos esperando un golpe o algo, no pasó nada. Alfred lo había tomado del antebrazo… cool. Miró al ojiazul imponerse frente a su padre, defendiéndolo, y sonrió, definitivamente quería que fuera su apoyo. Con su estupidez, su inmadurez y su lentitud exasperante, era un buen partido.

Cuando Alfred se disponía a detener el autobús Arthur lo tomó de su chaleco, se acercó a él, y se despidió con un casto beso en los labios, dejando al yankee con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Yep, definitivamente se sentía bien, más que bien.

. . .

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo D: Está cortito, lo sé. Está incoherente y raro, lo sé. Pero no podía abandonar la historia, sería la peor autora/mamá del mundo, le tomé cariño y es la primera publicada, so, espero que no hayan quedado demasiado inconformes.

Ahora les dejo, tengo 4 cuentos en español, mini-historias en inglés y mucha teoría esperando por mí :CC

(No quiero irme :CCCC)

Sean felices, disfruten, y cuídense, los resfríos son lo peor de la vida, y suelen llegar en los peores momentos. Les amo, y nos leemos preferentemente antes de que empiecen mis pruebas ;)) (L)


End file.
